Encounter
by Sakurasakakihara-P
Summary: Perang telah usai; baru saja setelah pengakuan kekalahan dari Axis. Eksistensi mata-mata ketika perang itu bagaikan kabut; tak mudah diraih begitu saja. Ya, delapan tahun setelah kejadian pahit tersebut; kini semua anggota D-Kikan kembali bekerja dalam tidur untuk menanti lembaran barunya. Hingga... Seekor burung mewartakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Dia kembali. [MIYOSHI IS HERE]
1. Chapter 1

Ketika bunga-bunga berguguran kala musim panas menyambut _hemisphere_ utara.

Tampak seorang laki-laki dengan usia yang sudah matang, menghadiri sesi wawancara antara pihak militer dengan para jurnalis. Pria itu berambut pirang agak kecokelat-cokelatan, dengan satu _notes_ dan topi fedora yang menutupi kepalanya. Pakaiannya jas kulit berwarna cokelat dipadu dengan _vest_ berwarna abu-abu agak gelap dan kemeja putih. Celana panjangnya juga senada dengan kemejanya. Ia tampak menunduk ketika para juru bicara berbicara mengenai tetek-bengek informasi.

Ia sedikit mundur untuk memberi ruang kepada jurnalis lain untuk mengambil gambar. Bersama dengan partnernya, si perempuan berambut cokelat digulung layaknya pramugari era sekarang, ia menukar catatannya. Sambil mengonfirmasi informasi yang mereka dapatkan dari sesi itu, mereka lalu mundur, meminta diri kepada para _security_ untuk mempersilakannya keluar.

Ketika keluar dari area Gerbang Brandenburg, pria ini lantas melepas topinya; memperlihatkan wajah yang sedikit asing bagi orang Kaukasia.

" _Haruskah kita pergi?_ " tanyanya kepada si partnernya.

" _Tentu saja_ , _George_." jawab perempuan itu melenggang pergi seraya menggotong kamera jadulnya.

Pria itu lantas mencuri pandang gerbang tersebut. Mata cokelatnya tampak memancarkan rasa misteri yang kentara.

" _Ninmu kanryou_ _._ " ujarnya sangat pelan; dengan menatap lekat patung yang terletak paling atas dari gerbang tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Joker Game ~ Encounter**

© Himomo Senohara (is now **Sakurasakakihara-P** )

 _Disclaimer_ : I own nothing but this plot :UUU

 _Warning_ : AU banget. Aneh. Pokoknya macam2. Kali _aja_ ada rant dari author :UUU ((((MIYO Y U DED AF WHY))))

 _A/N_ : Haeeee akhirnya kepicu buat balik wwww ((salahkanlah Joker Game :UUUU)) fik yang sebelumnya mau diedit sih, pake software ga enak macam Kingston, gusti /3 okei dokei, hepi reading 3

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Jepang, setelah Perang Dunia II]**

Kini, kantor itu sedikit lebih sepi.

Bukan, bukan karena anggotanya sudah menghilang pergi ke barkah. Ingat, mereka ini bukan sembarang orang. Sekali senggol berarti kalian sudah habis di mata mereka.

Tetapi lebih... Ke penungguan?

Pada kantin kantor tersebut, tampak beberapa orang yang sedang memakan sambil bermain. Yang lebih mengagetkan; Letnan Kolonel Yuuki sampai ikut duduk di meja bundar, ikut bermain Joker Game. Entah bosan atau sudah tak punya pekerjaan lagi. Di sana tampak Tazaki, Sakuma, Fukumoto, dan Amari bermain serius. Empat versus satu. Empat mata-mata versus _spy master_. Entah keajaiban macam apa yang akan muncul dalam permainan tersebut.

" _Raise_." ujar Yuuki, dan kemudian dilanjutkannya, " _Royal flush_."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" jerit keempat mata-mata kesal. Sayangnya, di dalam hati. Takut nanti didamprat oleh sang _spy master_.

"Kalian masih awam. Latihan yang benar!" perintah Yuuki sambil menenggak satu _whisky_ yang diambilnya dari lemari pada ruang masak di seberang meja tersebut.

Amari lalu mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kartunya sambil bertanya ke sang atasannya, "Eh Yuuki-san, yang lain mana? Apakah mereka masih dalam tugas? Ini 'kan sudah paska redanya Perang Dunia, seharusnya kita juga sudah memulai duluan tugas kita..."

Yuuki menggeleng kepalanya seraya menaruh kembali gelasnya yang habis diminum, "Masih ada gejala-gejala perang yang tersisa. Kita harus pastikan seluruh kondisi dunia ini aman sentosa, sehingga kita dapat memulai kembali tugas kotor ini. Aku dengar kondisi intel di Asia Tenggara buruk; masih berlanjut perangnya. Memang secara teknis seharusnya sudah berhenti, tetapi ini baru pernyataan saja. Belum termasuk aksi-aksi setelahnya; pemulihan kembali."

Jitsui lalu menyelanya sambil membaca buku sesekali, "Kudengar Jerman sudah pulih cukup cepat dibanding kita. Aku menaruh kecurigaan kepada Jerman."

"Dengar-dengar sih, _Freemason_." jawabnya mengatur kembali koin-koinnya.

 _Freemason...!_

Seketika keempat mata-mata itu terkesiap kaget. Tentu saja mereka tahu tentang itu; tidak, mereka sudah jauh-jauh menyelidikinya. Semua daftar nama juga sudah ditangan. Masalahnya, negara yang harusnya menjadi lawan _Freemason_ itu masa' sudah bangkit secepat itu, jelas pasti ada udang dibalik batu. Amari lalu ber-ooo ria dan menanyainya lagi, "Berarti Kaminaga dan yang lain tugasnya hanya untuk 'bersih-bersih'?"

Diluar dugaan, Yuuki menggeleng kepalanya sekali lagi, menyangkalnya, "Tidak. Mereka masih ada pekerjaan di permukaan. Gamou juga kusuruh mengurusi tugas yang satunya lagi; begini-begini dia masih menjabat posisi lumayan penting di Kemiliteran."

"Kalau Sakuma-san?" Tanya Jitsui melirik Sakuma. 

"Dia 'kan, diusir. Aku yang _mungut_ , jadi tak ada masalah. Sebenarnya sih, Sakuma-san sudah sejak lama di- _blacklist_ dari Kemiliteran Jepang usai aku memboyongnya dimari. Biasa, ekor cicak (*). Sebenarnya, aku berencana menambah _double spy_ dengan Kemiliteran, tetapi karena Sakuma sudah telanjur di- _blacklist_ , jadi apa boleh buat." jawab Yuuki membantu Amari mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kartu di meja.

 _Ekor cicak, ya..._ Perumpamaan itu sungguh tepat baginya. Mau tidak mau, Sakuma harus mengakui perumpamaan itu; dia sudah lama dibuang oleh atasannya; sebagai bentuk pelampiasan oleh badan tersebut. Sejak terbongkarnya kasus Kemiliteran yang gagal mengendus _microfilm_ pada si mata-mata asal Amerika itu, sang atasannya memutuskan untuk membuang orang itu dan memilih untuk berlagak seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Mengesalkan memang; mau tidak mau Sakuma harus beradaptasi dengan pekerjaan 'baru'nya tersebut.

"Kasihan, ya." Entah benar-benar berempati atau mengejek.

"Jitsui, diamlah. Aku tidak mau dikasihani dengan suara seperti itu." Sakuma membungkamnya; hanya berbekal kata-kata, ingatkan bahwa ia sudah berada dalam lingkungan mata-mata. Sekali berbuat salah habislah dia dimata Yuuki.

Tazaki lalu tersenyum tipis; sesekali bermain sulap ketika menerima deretan kartu jatahnya, "Jarang-jarang kita bisa berkumpul dengan tubuh utuh. Yah, tidak sabar rasanya untuk kembali bekerja. Rasanya duduk-duduk manis di sini sudah cukup membuatku bosan."

"Benar." Jitsui mengamini ucapan si pesulap itu, "Aku masih ingin _update_ informasi. Apapun itu."

"Bersabarlah."

 _Cooo. Coooo._

Seekor burung merpati kecil terbang menghampiri jendela tempat mereka berada. Tazaki yang menyadari sosok burung kecilnya, lalu meminta diri untuk menghampiri si kecil tersebut. Lantas ia membuka jendela yang sedari tadi tertutup, dan menyambut si burung itu dengan kasih sayang. Ia lalu memberinya snack... Hingga ia menyadari bahwa di kaki kanan burung itu terdapat suatu gulungan misterius tersebut.

 _... Apa ini? Seingatku tak pernah aku meminta anak ini untuk mengirimkan pesan... Tunggu._

Ia lalu membuka gulungan itu, dan mengambil sepucuk kertas. Tampaknya kertas itu membungkus sebuah _microfilm_ berukurang sangat kecil; setinggi dua belas _point_ dari huruf tulisan. Ia lalu menutup pintu jendelanya dan berbalik duduk seraya membaca selembaran misterius tersebut.

 _Kode ini..._ Otak jenius Tazaki mengolah informasi tersebut, dan ia tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu; ekspresinya seketika berubah.

 _Ini...!_

"Ada apa, Tazaki?" Terusik dengan ekspresi abnormal muridnya tersebut, Yuuki menatap dingin.

"Ada pesan dari seseorang." jawab Tazaki sedikit lirik, melanjutkannya, "... Dia selamat."

"Siapa?"

Tazaki lalu menaruh gulungan itu, dan menekankannya sekali lagi, "... Siapa lagi kalau bukan Miyoshi-kun...?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[To be Continued]**


	2. Chapter 2

"Apa maksudmu, Tazaki-san...?" tanya Sakuma masih ragu.

Tazaki lalu menggeser gulungan itu ke tengah meja sehingga dapat dilihat oleh mereka. Tampak gulungan itu bercoretan kutip, spasi dan titik yang diatur sedemikian berbeda. Gulungan kusut itu cukup panjang sehingga Jitsui harus meluruskan dua ujungnya untuk dapat melihat keseluruhan kode yang ditulis di sana.

* * *

Titik kutip kutip kutip

spasi titik spasi

titik kutip titik

Spasi kutip kutip spasi

Titik kutip spasi

Kutip titik spasi

Titik kutip titik kutip titik kutip.

.

.

" _Jerman..._ " bisik Amari menerjemahkan kodenya.

* * *

Titik titik titik titik

Spasi titik spasi

Titik kutip titik kutip titik kutip

.

.

" _He..._ " Jitsui meneruskannya.

* * *

Kutip titik titik titik

Spasi titik kutip

Spasi kutip titik kutip titik

Spasi kutip titik kutip.

.

.

" _Back..._ " Jemari tangan Fukumoto menelusuri satu kode terakhirnya.

Yuuki menatap sangar gulungan itu. Tangan kanannya dikepalkan cukup geram. Ia lalu berkata, "Aku melihat sendiri Miyoshi-san terbaring di sana... Tidak bernyawa sama sekali. Ternyata dia melebihi dugaanku. Sekarang, biarkan dia tenang dulu. Kondisi ini masih belum stabil untuk memulai kembali misi memata-matai. Mata-mata sekaliber dia, pasti sanggup mengatasinya sendiran; yah, dengan luka macam begitu aku kurang yakin."

"Yuuki-san, bukankah-."

"Tenanglah, Sakuma!" pekiknya tegas. Sakuma langsung terdiam mendengar perintahnya, dan Yuuki kembali melanjutkannya seraya menatap burung kecil milik Tazaki dengan penuh arti; ia mengharapkan sesuatu darinya, "Pasti ada seseorang yang membantunya. Salah satu 'tangan tak terlihat' kita... Itu pasti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Joker Game ~ Encounter**

© Himomo Senohara (is now **Sakurasakakihara-P** )

 _Disclaimer_ : Kayak di depan~

 _Warning_ : AU. Masih penuh dengan intrik mata2. Pokoknya absurd wwww *dor*

 _A/N_ : Back back~~ karena di depan baru prolog, jadi ga tau kudu piye ini :"D pokoknye hepi reading :3

Eh iya, ekor cicak di chap sebelumnya = bawahan yang dibuang. Gitu :3

 _A/N_ (lagi) : SIYAL TANDA MORSE NYA SUSAH BENER BUAT DI- _FIX_! Ah sudahlah, pakai teks aja /3 btw ini how 2 lepas dari writerblock aaaaaaaa *depresi* btw teks narasi titik spasi narasinya disatuin aja hingga membentuk kata. Biar ngerti. Ohoho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Berlin, Jerman, di saat yang sama. ]**

" _Bagaimana dengan makanan siangmu? Kita belum makan sedari tadi 'kan, Elisabet?_ " George menawarinya sepotong _brownies_.

Partner pekerjaannya tampak menggangguk lemah. Elisabet McGlory, namanya, adalah perempuan ayu berdarah Inggris yang pemberani tersebut. Setahu George, wanita berperawakan lima senti lebih tinggi darinya itu datang jauh-jauh dari Manchester untuk menunaikan tugas menafkahi keluarganya. Belum menikah; walau usianya sudah mencapai pertengahan 30 tahunan. Luwes dalam berbahasa asing; suatu hal yang biasa bagi jurnalis spesialisis berita internasional.

George lalu memberikan separuh dari _brownies_ yang dibelinya dari warung di pinggiran kota Berlin tersebut, dan kemudian dimakannya beramai-ramai. Selagi Elisabet memakannya dengan rakus, George memilih untuk menyimpannya selagi memandang kotanya yang sudah hancur bagai makanan yang terpanggang hingga hitam legam.

 _Hancur, eh... Bagaimana dengan Jepang sendiri...?_

Lantas Elisabet membuka topik selagi mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan, " _Eh, George, bagaimana dengan oplah koran kita?_ "

George mengedikkan bahunya sambil membaca ulang catatan yang ditulisnya barusan, " _Kurang tahu, tetapi dengan jumlah pembaca yang kurang dan populasi penduduk terdidik yang merosot karena perang, kemungkinan kecil. Tetapi, kita tidak boleh menyerah. Koran mingguan ini cukup besar untuk ukuran perusahaan media kelas menengah, jadi aku memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan kalian. Menurutku, minggu ini akan ada sekitar 12.359 kali oplah._ "

" _Keluar deh, ramalan George!_ " seru Elisabet senang, dan kemudian meneruskannya, " _Ramalan George hampir selalu tepat tuh! Jadi penasaran lagi~._ "

" _Ya..._ "

George lalu menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap ke langit. Seolah berharap semua rencananya berjalan mulus.

 _Aku akan tetap memata-matai, apapun keadaanku... Semoga pesan itu sudah sampai._

 **.**

 **[xXx]**

 **.**

 **[Tokyo, Jepang]**

"Yo." sapa Sakuma berdiri dengan wajah merem begitu fajar menyapa kantor mereka lewat jendelanya.

Di depannya persis di dalam kantin, muncul Jitsui yang sudah berpakaian lengkap; satu stel kemeja dipadu dengan _vest_ berwarna cokelat plus celana panjang senada dengan vest. Ia menyapa Sakuma dari dekat jendela dengan melambaikan tangannya yang memegangi koran harian, "Selamat pagi, Sakuma-san! Aku menemukan koran bagus nih. Lihat nih, di halaman lima, beritanya tentang keterangan pengakuan dari pihak Jerman."

Sakuma yang dipancing oleh perkataan Jitsui, lalu berjalan mendekatinya. Kepalanya lalu ia condongkan ke koran tersebut; sayang beribu sayang, ternyata korannya justru berbahasa asing alias bahasa Jerman. Sakuma langsung memasang wajah bingung dan segera meliriknya; meminta penjelasannya. Seolah tersenyum licik, Jitsui mengejeknya seraya menutup koran tersebut, "Kau kan belum dapat pelatihan, jadi maaf ya. Hehehehe."

 _Sialan kau, kulempar ke luar jendela baru tahu rasa!_ Mau tidak mau, Sakuma dengan senang hati mengutuki kelakukan jeleknya.

"Jadi, intinya di sini ada pesan tersembunyi dari _nya._ " jelas Jitsui membaca lagi halaman yang ditunjukkannya tadi.

" _Nya_?"

"Duh, lupa ya? Yang ada di surat itu kemarin malam."

 _Oh, Miyoshi ya..._ Sakuma teringat kejadian kemarin tersebut. Tidak ada kejadian menghebohkan yang berarti, kecuali Yuuki meminta semua anggotanya untuk tetap kalem dan kembali melanjutkan bermain _Joker_. Sungguh, Sakuma tidak habis berpikir, mengapa si atasannya malah bersikap santai seolah hanya kejadian normal. Bukankah dari yang ia ketahui, Miyoshi seharusnya sudah mati sejak saat itu? Dan suratnya justru baru datang delapan tahun setelahnya? Ini yang membuatnya tak habis berpikir.

 _Manusia macam apa yang bisa survive selama delapan tahun tanpa melapor ke pusat-._

Melihat Sakuma yang terpaku seolah menolak fakta tersebut, Jitsui lalu menjelaskannya selagi mata cokelatnya melahap semua informasi yang tersajikan di depannya, "Di sini berbeda dengan yang kau bayangkan, Sakuma-san. Meski kau pernah mengenyam pendidikan militer, kau tak akan mengerti konsep menjadi mata-mata. Amari-san pernah mengatakan 'kan, bahwa mata-mata itu jauh lebih mengerikan dari yang kau kira."

"Memangnya-."

"Misalnya, kami pernah disuruh berenang dalam cuaca bersalju sepanjang lima kilometer. Para prajurit pastinya sudah terbiasa dengan ini kan?"

 _... Benarkah...?_ Sakuma sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Jitsui. _Benarkah mereka sudah pernah mencicipi hal seperti itu...?_

Jitsui lalu kembali menutup dan menaruh korannya di meja bulat yang biasa dipakai untuk bermain dan kemudian duduk serta mengamininya, "Menjadi mata-mata itu sama dengan menjadi monster. Karena mereka hidup sendiri. Tidak didukung siapapun. Tidak tahu siapa sekutu dan musuh. Hanya itu saja."

"Kalau begitu, aku pasti-."

Bentakan Sakuma terhenti ketika melihat Tazaki, lengkap dengan piyama yang masih menempel di badannya, di mulut pintu kantin tersebut. Sembari mengucek matanya, Tazaki menyapa mereka berdua, "Selamat pagi... Hoaahhm. Ada apa, Jitsui... Oh, koran apa itu?"

" _Deutsch Zeitungen_!" teriak Jitsui melambaikan korannya.

"Ada apa? Tumben ada koran begituan... Diantar sama siapa?" tanya pria _spike_ dengan poni belah kiri ini, mengambil dan membaca koran tersebut.

" _Nggak_ tahu. Pagi-pagi aku piket membersihkan dan mengambil surat di depan, koran itu sudah ada." jawab Jitsui bernada kekecewaan.

Seolah acuh mendengar keluhan Jitsui, Tazaki membaca koran tersebut. Semua informasi sudah ia lahap dalam kurang dari sepuluh detik, hingga ia menemukan halaman lima dari koran tersebut. Sepintas artikel koran di halaman tiga itu memuat berita politik, ia bisa menangkap sedikit kejanggalan pada artikel tersebut. Warna di beberapa huruf tampak sedikit memudar; sangat kecil lingkupnya. Ia membaca ulang artikel itu; dengan mata yang sangat dekat dengan koran tersebut, dan kemudian dijauhkannya dengan helaan napas.

Jitsui lalu menyela kegiatannya, "Kau menyadarinya, Tazaki-san?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan satu anggukan pasti; ia menyadarinya. Sakuma lalu menoleh ke mereka berdua; meminta penjelasannya. Tazaki yang menyadari wajah Sakuma yang benar-benar bingung, lalu melipat dan menunjukkan artikel yang barusan dibacanya di halaman lima, "Coba kau perhatikan baik-baik, Sakuma-kun. Di sana dan sini terdapat sedikit pemudaran warna pada huruf, membentuk kata yang dipecah menjadi huruf yang tersebar dalam satu paragraf."

Ia lalu menunjukkan kata yang memiliki 'kesalahan kecil', yang selanjutnya bisa disingkat sebagai berikut :

 **n ic mi n ie je st**.

"... Apa artinya?" tanya Sakuma, masih _loading._

"Dalam bahasa Polandia, artinya _I am fine_. Tampaknya kesalahan percetakan ini disengaja; entah siapa yang pintar mengirimnya hingga dimari." ujar Tazaki kagum.

Sakuma lalu memekik pelan, "Jadi itu kode dari Miyoshi-san?!"

"Mungkin. Kalau memang bukan dari dia, untuk apa koran ini berada di sini?" jawab Tazaki membolak-balik koran tersebut.

"Benar juga... Aneh kalau koran berbahasa asing bisa ada di sini." Sakuma ikut mengamininya; walau tidak begitu memahami secara detail.

"Dari pagi aku membaca koran itu berkali-kali, hanya di artikel halaman itu yang janggal." keluh Jitsui memeriksa ulang halaman lainnya, bersama pria pesulap itu.

"Apa sebaiknya dilaporkan ke atasan?" tanya Tazaki kepadanya.

"Hmmm. Kurasa tidak. Hanya penghibur untuk kita, barangkali?" Jitsui malah bertanya balik.

Tazaki lalu menggaruk rambutnya, dan kemudian melipat koran itu hingga seperti semula serta menaruh kembali di meja bundar tersebut. Ia lalu menggerutu sembari menguap sedikit lebar, "Akhir-akhir ini aku makin tumpul... Mesti mengasah kemampuan lagi. Jitsui, mau bertanding _martial art_ bareng aku di _basement_? Hitung-hitung mengasah kembali setelah seminggu absen berturut-turut."

Jitsui lalu mengangguk yakin dan memberi kode setuju. Tazaki lalu menepuk pundak Sakuma sekali; dan kemudian keluar dari kantin tersebut. Jitsui lalu tersenyum kepada Sakuma dan bertanya, "Mau ikut berlatih _martial arts_ bareng aku dan Tazaki nanti? Aku rasanya juga sedang tumpul sih. _Nggak_ enak kalau tiap hari mainnya _Poker_ terus; kemampuan otak lancar, tetapi tumpul di bagian perlindungan diri. Maukah kau?"

"Oh, boleh juga. Jangan remehkan aku." cengir Sakuma percaya diri.

" _Try me_." Jitsui balik menantangnya, plus senyuman jahanamnya.

 **.**

 **[xXx]**

 **.**

 **[ Abu Dhabi, beberapa hari kemudian pada tengah malam. ]**

" _Hah?! Kau serius?_ "

Tampak sesosok pria dengan rambut cokelat yang dibungkus dengan topi _fedora_ , memuntahkan _whiskey_ mendengar salah satu koleganya mengobrol di depan konter pub yang berada di pinggiran kota tersebut. Ditemani para kawula muda yang kedapatan menggodanya, pria ini kemudian mencondongkan kepalanya mendekat si koleganya, " _Yakin nih? Apakah informasi itu betul-betul sudah dikonfimasi oleh atasanmu?_ "

Koleganya menggangguk pelan, " _Tidak salah lagi. Pak Chamberlain sudah mengonfirmasinya._ "

Pria itu lalu kembali ke posisi semula; ia lalu menampakkan senyuman tipis. Ia lalu berkata begitu memastikannya, " _Tampaknya akan sedikit sibuk usai beres-beres setelah Perang Dunia ini. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Mau ganti haluan atau bagaimana?_ "

" _Hm. Mungkin. Tetapi prediksiku kita akan berpisah cukup lama._ " jawab si kolega itu menenggak _beer_ dengan ganas.

" _Bisa jadi. Well, seperti kabut, ya._ " Pria itu lalu tertawa kecil selagi ia menyorongkan gelasnya ke bartender. Ditemani hanya dengan koleganya yang lebih tepat disebut rekrutannya, ia lalu mengeluarkan satu kotak bungkus yang bermerek; sebuah merek rokok. Lantas ia menawarkannya kepada kawula muda yang menggodainya, dan kemudian koleganya. Keadaan pub itu begitu hiruk pikuk sehingga ia tak lagi mampu memendam kebisingannya.

" _Yah, trims ya. Aku akan senang jika kau mau menghilang seperti kabut; sepertiku._ " goda pria itu menyengir kecil.

" _Terserahlah_."

Pria itu lantas menenggak _whiskey_ terakhirnya, dan kemudian menaruhnya di meja serta membayarnya. Ia kemudian mengambil jaket panjang miliknya dari sisi kirinya dan lalu memakainya dengan pelan; tidak mau merusak suasana senangnya. Ia kemudian turun dari kursi konter tersebut dan melepas sedikit topi fedoranya; mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan kepada koleganya. Ketika si koleganya kembali melanjutkan minum, pria ini berjalan dengan pelan ditengah ramainya manusia di sana, menuju pintu keluar.

Kemudian pria itu membuka pintu itu, dan lantas keluar seraya sesekali mengambil oksigen; di sana sudah terlalu ramai tampaknya.

 _Mengesalkan... Apa boleh buat._

Coooo.

Tiba-tiba ada seekor burung yang melintas jauh diatas kepalanya. Burung itu tampak terbang agak lamban; tampaknya ia masih asing dengan situasi kota tersebut. Burung itu lalu mendarat persis di tiang lampu yang tak jauh dari lokasi pubnya. Ketika pria itu hendak mengabaikannya, mata ia menangkap sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Pada salah satu kaki burung itu tampak sesuatu yang seperti perban; dan ia tahu bahwa burung tak akan mampu terbang jika salah satu kakinya terluka.

 _... Jangan-jangan...!_

Pria itu lalu berlari pelan, mencoba menarik perhatian burung abu-abu yang indah tersebut. Ia berkali-kali bersiul memanggilnya, dan pada siulan ke tujuh barulah burung itu menengok kepadanya. Dengan mempertahankan ciri khas siulannya, ia mencoba menariknya terbang kemari; rupanya misi itu cukup sukses. Burung itu perlahan turun mendekatinya, dan ia kemudian menarik perhatiannya hingga masuk ke salah satu gang yang cukup gelap.

Begitu si burung itu mengikutinya ke gang itu, keburu pria itu menangkap dan menyembunyikan burung itu dengan sterofoam; membuatnya pingsan.

 _Ini..._ Pria misterius itu tampak kaget melihat burung itu.

Meski ia tak terlalu akrab dengan berbagai burung yang ia kenal, ia tahu ada satu darinya yang cukup familiar pada ingatannya. Burung itu memiliki satu lembar bulu yang berwarna hitam pada sayap kirinya; bulu itu cukup kecil untuk dilihat dari dekat. Ia lalu mengelus bagian kakinya, dan membuka perban yang sudah dekil tersebut. Ia lalu menyimpan burung itu dibalik jas kulitnya, dan membuka lembaran tersebut.

Meski dalam kegelapan yang mendekati sempurna, ia masih mampu menangkap apa yang hendak disampaikannya.

 _Nic mi nie jest_.

Hmph.

Ia lalu menyimpan lembaran kecil tersebut dalam saku lain dibalik jasnya, dan kemudian berjalan seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

" _Thanks, Tazaki-chan. Sepertinya aku bisa memulainya~!_ " cengirnya jahil, entah kepada siapa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Te be ce. U cannot say te be ce without te be cooo cooo. /DOR]**


	3. Chapter 3

' _My sin was loving you  
Not wisely but too well  
_

 _Your sin was letting me  
And getting me in your spell  
_

 _Our sin was following  
Our love that could not be  
_

 _Now my sin is wanting you  
But you've forgotten me_ _...~'_

Lagu orkes Ben Selvin tampak mengalun dengan _pace_ lambat, pada radio jadul di atas meja kerja milik seseorang. Seseorang itu; pria dengan rambut pirang kecokelatan, tampak membuka kancing kemeja yang sudah menemani lima tahun hidup di negeri asal sosis enak itu. Ketika kedua telapak tangannya melepas kemeja dari badannya, terlihat bekas luka membulat yang sangat jelas pada dada sebelah kiri. Sesekali menyanyikan bagian dari lagu itu, ia mengganti kemejanya dengan kaus yang lebih tipis.

Lalu jemari tangan kanannya berangsur menyisir celah-celah rambutnya, mengacaknya hingga berantakan. Dengan tangan yang satunya tampak sibuk melepas restleting celana panjangnya, ia lalu bercermin pada cermin di depan meja kerjanya.

Apa yang terefleksikan di sana hanya sesosok pria dengan wajah tampan; dengan rambut pirang kecokelatan serta mata biru; yang tampak seperti tipuan.

 _Cih, aku tak pernah nyaman pakai lens kontak ini..._ Dengan sedikit meringis, pria ini merutuki lensanya.

" _Hm, sebaiknya kubuka sekaligus. Tak baik memakainya dalam waktu lama._ " Seolah menyeringai pada dirinya dalam cermin itu, pria ini lalu mengarahkan telunjuk kanannya; hendak melepas _contact lens_ -nya.

Ketika kedua _lens_ nya berhasil dicopot, tampak warna manik sesungguhnya pria ini; warna cokelat maroon yang indah, bagai apel beracun. Dengan seringaian kentara bagai hantu dalam malam, ia lalu memandang telapak kanannya, yang tampak muncul bekas cat rambut warna pirang. Helaian rambutnya juga memudarkan warna pirang, hingga menampakkan warna merah kecokelatan yang indah. Ia tampak seperti orang lain; hanya berbekal cat rambut dan kontak lensanya.

Kemudian ia mengubah suaranya; hingga menjadi sedikit lebih beraksen Jepang. Ia kembali menyanyikan lagu orkes itu; dengan aksen Jepang yang sudah lama tidak dipakainya, " _My sin was loving you...~_ Agh! Kangen rasanya menggunakan aksen yang sudah lama kutinggalkan ini!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Joker Game ~ Encounter**

© Himomo Senohara (is now **Sakurasakakihara-P** )

 _Disclaimer_ : Kayak di depan~

 _Warning_ : AU. Masih penuh dengan intrik mata2. Pokoknya absurd wwww *dor*

 _A/N_ : Tatatatarata! _Screentime_ Myosh akan diperbanyak guehehehee *dibacok* dan uh-oh! Akan ada _turn-over_ yang... *senyum licik* Okei dokei, hepi reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hei? Ini sobatnya Elisabet. Saya bisa masuk 'kan? Penting._ "

" **Kommen!** "

Pintu kayu yang dihiasi dengan gagang yang klasik, lalu dibuka. Dari celah itu, muncul seorang wanita Asia yang berperawakan sedikit lebih mungil darinya. Rambutnya sedikit panjang, hingga pangkal lengan. Warnanya pekat bagai kegelapan abadi. Wajahnya yang tampak oriental. Ia lalu masuk ke kamar pria itu, dan menyapanya dalam aksen yang sama sembari menutup pintu itu, " _Kau sudah selesai mengumpulkan informasinya, eh, Tuan?_ "

Pertanyaan itu lalu disambut dengan anggukan kecil, bonus senyum getir.

George, si pria yang kini menjadi 'orang lain' ini, lalu mengambil kemeja putih yang baru saja dilepasnya. Lalu ia menjawabnya selagi kedua tangannya tampak mengutak-atik kerahnya, " _Well_ , _kau bisa bilang begitu. Sekarang, kaukah yang ditugaskan untuk menjemputku?_ "

" _Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak._ "

Lalu George duduk diatas meja kerjanya dengan santai; kemeja yang baru saja dilepasnya sekarang bergelantung pada salah satu lututnya yang berpijak pada kursi kayunya, " _Oh? Pantas saja. Aku mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan; salah satu paha kakimu yang indah itu menyimpan berkah mematikan. Jika kau menginginkan diriku, akan kuladeni. Tetapi satu syarat; jangan bikin ribut tetanggaku. Akan sangat merepotkan._ "

Wanita misterius ini lalu mengedikkan bahunya, " _Aku tak berminat dengan apa yang hendak kau sembunyikan. Sekarang, aku datang sebagai orang yang berbeda; utusan dari Hebei, membawa sepucuk surat untukmu. Kau tentu tahu 'kan nama itu, Tuan?_ "

 _Hebei, ya..._

Pekerjaannya sebagai wartawan lepas tentu membuatnya sedikit leluasa; ia bisa menyerap pelbagai informasi tanpa harus berurusan dengan pihak berwajib. Salah satunya adalah keberadaan badan intel asing; katakanlah bahwa ia terlampau pintar untuk menyelinap dan mencuri informasi layaknya tikus pencuri. Bahkan ia dengan mudahnya menyalin dan membawa keluar nama-nama serta rencana yang bercokol di badan intel itu, sambil berenang dalam pekerjaan 'muka'nya.

Dari sekian banyak informasi, Hebei adalah salah satunya.

 _Hebei. Sebuah badan intel China yang belum lama terbentuk. Dibentuk mulai tahun 1949, hanya berandalkan beberapa saja orang-orang sipil yang terlatih, seperti 'mereka'. Ada juga orang-orang militer, tetapi tidak seberapa. Sayang sekali... Metode mereka dalam merahasiakan identitasnya sangat tak biasa; sejak mendaftar di sana, mereka sudah tak punya pilihan selain mati dan bertahan hidup. Yang menang, identitasnya dibakar hingga tak bersisa, dan diberi identias palsu. Terkenal akan beberapa pemicunya; salah satunya adalah penyusupan dalam kegiatan ilegal di Hongkong... Kalau tidak salah, kasusnya 'orang itu', ya..._

" _Apa suratnya?_ " Tiba-tiba George menyeringai tipis.

" _Undangan untuk bergabung kepada kami._ "

" _Sungguh tak biasa._ "

Wanita ber- _suit_ ini lalu tersenyum tipis. Lalu ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan melanjutkannya, " _Tampaknya kepala badan intel kami sangat tertarik untuk merekrutmu. Berbanggalah._ "

" _Bagaimana jika kutolak?_ "

Wanita itu tak bergeming; seolah mematung ketika mendengar penolakan pria itu. Ia yang sedari tadi bersandar pada pintunya, kemudian bangkit dan menghampirinya. Dengan kedua kakinya yang tiba-tiba memanjat dan mengangkang tepat diatas kedua paha George, wanita ini lalu menarik dagu pria itu dan menjawabnya dengan nada seduksi, " _Akan kubuat kau bergabung ke Hebei dengan paksa. Habisnya, kau licin sekali._ "

George lalu tersenyum sinis, " _Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Nona. Dan sungguh pintar sekali meniru suara Elisabet-chan_."

Tanpa wanita itu sadari, salah satu tangan pria ini dengan kilat menyambar pergelangan tangan kiri si tamu ini dan menguncinya ke belakang. Yang lainnya dengan cekatan mencekik leher, dan kemudian menubrukkan dahi wanita ini ke sampingnya; meja. Kurang dari sepersekian detik, tangan kanan wanita penipu ini telah dikunci dan dipatahkan dengan sangat rapi olehnya; bahkan masih dalam posisi duduk yang sangat elegan.

Kemudian tangan kanan pria ini menggabungkan daerah genggaman mengerikannya, dan kemudian tangan yang satunya mengambil pulpen yang tergeletak di sisi yang sama. George dengan sigap melepas tutupnya; yang menampakkan sebuah fungsi lain dari pulpen kesayangannya, yakni sebuah jarum. Lalu ia dengan dinginnya menyuntikkan jarumnya pada leher wanita itu, dan melepaskan cengkeraman pada kedua pergelangan tangan si malang tersebut.

" _... Sialan... Kau..._ "

George tampak puas melihat si malang itu menghadapi rasa kantuk yang sedemikian sadis. Ia lalu lompat dari meja itu, dan kemudian menarik si wanita malang itu serta menyeretnya menuju kolong tempat tidurnya.

Duk.

Pria ini lalu menempatkan wanita Asia ini pada kolong tempat tidurnya, dan kemudian duduk di kasur tercintanya. Sesekali menghirup napas lega, ia kemudian merebahkan diri dan bergumam, "Entah sampai kapan ancaman seperti ini akan selesai... Hmm, sebaiknya aku menghilang lagi. Oke, sudah ditetapkan~!"

Hari itu berakhir dengan cengiran pelan si tampan ini; bersiap mengeksekusi rencana bulus selanjutnya.

Untuk kembali ke haribaan kampung halamannya.

 **.**

 **[xXx]**

 **.**

 **[ Ankara, Turki. Sebulan kemudian, dari hari datangnya surat itu dan dua minggu setelah kejadian di Abu Dhabi. ]**

Sakuma kini harus benar-benar sendiri.

Bayangkan, setelah datang warta yang entah bagaimana sangat menggoda; salah satu rekannya telah kembali, ia sudah harus dipaksa menjemputnya di Ankara. Belum-belum ia harus menerima baton dari salah satu rekan lain yang sedang menjalani 'hidup palsu'nya di kota itu. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk berdiri; ingatkan bahwa selama bekerja sebagai penghubung di agensi itu, ini adalah kali pertamanya memulai hidup sebagai mata-mata; sama seperti _mereka_.

 _... God... Mengapa aku malah menerima tugas macam ini..._ Oh, ayolah, Sakuma.

Ingatkan Sakuma yang tidak tegaan ketika memikirkan rekan yang satu itu; oh, memangnya kau _tsundere_ , ya, Sakuma?

Oke, oke; mari kita kembali ke Tuan Sakuma.

"... _Geez, sudah selama ini aku menunggu._ " Dengan suara mendesis yang pelan, Sakuma; yang sudah tentunya menyamarkan diri dengan menyisir rapi poninya hingga hampir-hampir saja klimis, duduk dengan meminum kopi kesukaannya di kafe pada pinggiran kota tersebut.

Pandangan matanya mengarah persis ke jam tangan terbarunya. Jarum jamnya menunjukkan pukul sepuluh, sedangkan yang kurus berada pada menit ke sembilan. Yang jauh lebih kurus, bergerak dengan sewajarnya sehingga mengurangi usianya barang beberapa menit. Disajikan secangkir kopi kosong, serta topi _fedora_ berwarna cokelat tua, orang Jepang yang kikuk ini lalu mengetukkan jemari pada mejanya. Wajahnya tampak kusut, mengenang kembali tujuannya...

.

.

.

" _Sakuma."_

 _Suara tegas dan kecil milik seorang pria tua, mengaung di telinga Sakuma; si terpanggil dalam pembicaraan empat mata di ruang kerja pria tua tersebut. Sembari menyodorkan sebuah map kecil, pria berkharisma ini lalu menjelaskannya, "Hari ini adalah hari pertamamu memulai pekerjaan sebagai mata-mata. Kau sudah bukan penghubung agensi ini dengan Kemiliteran; kau adalah anggota tetap agensi ini, mulai sekarang. Silakan baca dokumen ini, berhubung misi ini mungkin akan memanen banyak informasi yang kita perlukan dari Benua Biru. Khususnya saat ini."_

Benua Biru... Jangan-jangan... Kau...?

 _Seketika saja pria tegap ini terbayang satu orang ketika mendengar julukan benua itu;_

 _ **Miyoshi.**_

" _Miyoshi...?" Mencoba mengonfirmasinya, Sakuma membaca dokumen itu; membiarkan dirinya memilih sikap tenang._

 _Pertanyaan remeh-temeh macam ini lalu dijawabnya hanya dengan dua ketukan pelan pada jemarinya di atas meja; sebuah pengakuan. Lalu ia melihat ada data dalam dokumen itu; identitas palsu barunya serta informasi singkat tentang misi perdananya setelah delapan tahun menemani agensi ini menerima pekerjaan kotor dari segala instansi di Negeri Matahari Terbit ini._

 _Sembari menghisap rokok, Yuuki; si pria tua berkharisma ini, lalu menjelaskannya lebih lanjut, "Kuharap kau bisa menyelesaikannya dengan gemilang; kita akan melakukan banyak hal dalam sekali perjalanan. Memanen, lalu berbagi dengan sesama petani. Seperti itulah. Dan hadiah terakhir dariku; Robinson Crusoe. Semoga beruntung..."_

 _Kalimat terakhir Yuuki begitu lekat dalam memorinya._

 _Tampak membisikkan mantra pelindung pada dirinya._

Yuuki-san... Saya akan membawa pulang hasil yang optimal...!

.

.

.

" _Lho? Kazuya Tachikawa, 'kan?_ "

Sakuma seketika menoleh kepalanya ketika mendengar nama itu. Seorang pria tua berperawakan tinggi, ditemani dengan seorang pria berambut cokelat disisir layaknya tentara Jerman, tampak berdiri persis di belakang Sakuma. Lantas si pemanggil itu melepas topi fedoranya dan membungkuk pelan, " _Ternyata benar ya, Tuan Tachikawa! Anda memang setampan seperti di foto pada majalah bulanan militer Turkey Brigade! Oh, maafkan ketidaksopananku; perkenalkanlah, nama saya Yazidi_ _Ağaoğlu_ _, Kolonel Divisi Pusat Angkatan Laut Turki._ "

Sakuma; tidak, _Kazuya Tachikawa_ , lalu berdiri dan menyambut perkenalannya. Tak lupa ia tersenyum bisnis ala pria Jepang, " _Seperti yang Anda duga; saya memang Kazuya Tachikawa. Kazuya Tachikawa, Kapten Divisi Pusat Angkatan Laut Jepang. Senang sekali berkenalan dengan Anda._ "

Yazidi; si Kolonel tua yang bersemangat, lalu memberi jalan kepada si pria muda dan memperkenalkannya, " _Oh, lupa satu hal. Kenalkan, teman ngobrol sekaligus ajudanku. Namanya Tarsidi Yilmaz, Sersan Mayor Divisi I Angkatan Laut Turki. Ia memang belum lama ini mendapatkan hak kewarganegaraannya; mungkin kau akan cepat akrab. Kau tahu, Tarsidi adalah orang yang dulunya sama sepertimu; orang Jepang. Hahahaha!_ "

" _Begitukah? Mari, silakan duduk dan pesan sesuka Anda. Biarkan saya-._ "

" _Oh, tidak! Saya takkan membiarkan Kapten muda sepertimu mentraktir kami!_ " Dibarengi tawa khas, Yazidi mengambil satu kursi dari meja kosong di sebelahnya; membiarkan sang ajudan sekaligus teman baiknya ikut _nimbrung_.

Dari mata elang-nya Kazuya, ia bisa melihat rasa dingin yang kentara pada Tarsidi; ia tampak tak menyukai Kapten yang ramah ini. Lalu si pria tua ini membuka topiknya selagi menikmati enaknya duduk diatas kursi empuk milik kafe tempatnya berteduh sekarang, " _Mari, mari mulai ke topik saja ya, Tuan Tachikawa. Mengenai kemungkinan adanya tikus hitam di wilayah kami, ternyata data-data itu memang benar. Ada setidaknya lima ratus kantung ilegal milik warga Barat di wilayah pinggiran kota Istanbul. Jauh dari sini, tetapi cukup banyak. Pihak kemiliteran tak mau ikut campur dalam mengusir warga imigran di sana, apalagi yang betul-betul hitam._ "

" _Dimengerti, Tuan_ _Ağaoğlu_ _. Akan saya usahakan untuk disampaikan kepada atasanku. Eh, bukankah lebih cepat apabila disampaikan ke Konsulat saja?_ " Kazuya tampak berbasa-basi selagi membaca dokumen berbahasa Turki dari si Turki tua yang bersahaja ini.

" _Kami mau penyelesaian cepat, pihak Jepang masih belum mampu memberi respon. Saya didesak para atasan untuk mencari orang Jepang berpangkat cukup tinggi untuk menyampaikan hal ini. Ketika mendengar orang dengan pangkat sepertimu datang kemari, saya langsung menelepon Konsulat untuk memberikan nomor hotelmu dan bergerak cepat. Hahaha._ " Diselingi tawa renyah, Yazidi lalu menyeruput kopi Turki-nya.

" _Penyelesaian cepat, eh? Baik, akan saya usahakan. Oh ya, rombongan personel kapal militer Towa Maru kebetulan akan mampir ke sini selama beberapa minggu, empat hari dari sekarang; saya akan coba bujuk kapten yang bertugas dalam kapal untuk membantu menangkap para curut itu._ " Kazuya lalu memasukkan dokumen itu dalam tas kesayangannya.

" _Hahahaha! Kalian tak bisa berhenti bekerja, eh? Sayang sekali... Negaramu..._ " Kata-kata Yazidi terhenti sejenak.

Kazuya bisa memahaminya ketika mendengar kata yang terputus itu. Ekspresinya lalu sedikit mengusut memikirkannya; Jepang telah kalah dalam Perang Dunia II. Mau tidak mau, ia harus sibuk berbenah bersama Angkatan Laut miliknya, memulihkan kekuatan militer lautnya.

Kapten muda ini lalu menghela napas; tak ada gunanya menyesali masa lalu.

Bahkan ia tampak merasakan bahwa hatinya masih marah ketika menyadari dirinya telah dipergunakan layaknya pion dalam peperangan berbahaya ini.

Lalu Kazuya menyilangkan kedua tangannya, dan berusaha mengembalikan suasana muram pembincangan tersebut, " _Sudahlah, Tuan. Ngomong-ngomong, Tuan Yilmaz... Ngobrollah. Saya juga ingin tahu; menurut si Tua Bijak ini, kau telah menukar dirimu dengan kewarganegaraan Turki, 'kan? Apakah kau kecewa dengan Jepang; negara asalmu?_ "

" _Sangat... Tetapi saya tak suka jika harus disuruh membangun ulang; saya lebih suka duduk damai saja. Seperti burung camar menanti kekasihnya._ " Yilmaz; si ajudan kesayangan Yazidi, lalu mengambil jatah secangkir teh pesanan dan meminumnya.

Salah satu alis Kazuya naik. Lalu raut wajahnya menunjukkan rasa geli, dan ia lalu membalas balik seraya menunjuk cangkir teh yang dipegang ajudan itu, " _Lalu mengapa dari tadi kau memesan green tea? Yah, bunga tak dapat memilih tempatnya bertumbuh. Tuan_ _Ağaoğlu_ _, apakah ada informasi terbaru mengenai koneksi antar Kemiliteran negara ini? Barangkali ada rencana perjanjian antara negara Anda dengan negara saya..._ "

" _Sayangnya tidak ada... Tapi kalau berurusan dengan dunia bawah tanah, barangkali ada._ " jawabnya menggeleng kepala dengan kecewa.

" _Oh, sungguh disayangkan..._ "

" _Ngomong-ngomong, Tuan Tachikawa..._ " Tiba-tiba Yilmaz menyela topik itu, " _... Apakah Anda bermain catur?_ "

" _Jika iya, memangnya kenapa?_ "

Sembari tersenyum tipis, Yilmaz lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dan menaruhnya; sebuah pion berupa Raja di atas meja pesanan sang Kapten muda. Ia lalu meneruskannya; tak lupa mata hijaunya menyelidik raut wajahnya dari sudut matanya, " _Sudah lama aku tak menemukan lawan main catur. Besok siang, aku ingin menantangmu bermain catur di beranda rumah Tuan_ _Ağaoğlu_ _. Kita akan saling mengenal lebih dekat dengan cara demikian. Tuah_ _Ağaoğlu_ _, sudah saatnya pertemuan mingguan._ "

Ağaoğlu; yang tampak terkesan dengan cara 'unik' teman baiknya memperkenalkan diri, lalu menepuk pelan punggungnya. Lalu pria tua ini membungkukkan kepalanya sesaat dan menjelaskannya, " _Maafkan saya. Temanku ini punya cara unik memperkenalkan diri; selalu saja mengajak orang itu bermain catur. Jika tidak pintar, ia tak akan mau. Paling-paling ditawari main Remi, tak apa-apalah. Oh iya, maafkan kami; saya ada pertemuan mingguan di markas Angkatan Laut. Sudah waktunya. Daaag!_ "

" _Daaag! Oh ya, senang bisa mengobrol dengan Anda._ " pamit Kazuya melambaikan tangannya; mengucapkan perpisahan kepada duo tersebut.

" _Tampaknya kita akan punya hubungan yang panjang._ " ucap Ağaoğlu menyengir kecil selagi ia hendak keluar dari kafe itu.

Manik hitam elang Kazuya menatap lekat raut sumringah Ağaoğlu, " _Firasatmu?_ "

" _Begitulah. Kutunggu kedatanganmu di rumahku, ya. Tanyai resepsionis markas Angkatan Laut kami; dia pasti tahu dimana alamat rumahku. Hahaha!_ "

" _Begitukah? Well, sampai ketemu._ "

Perlahan suasana menjadi hening ketika duo unik itu pergi, menyisakan Kazuya... Tidak, _Sakuma_ , duduk manis dengan tiga buah cangkir keramik berwarna putih terletak pada meja bundarnya. Plus satu bidak catur berwarna hitam yang barusan diberi oleh Yilmaz. Selagi memandang puas bidaknya, lalu tangan kanannya terulur meraba-raba wujud fisik dari pion itu. Kualitas bidak itu tampak bagus; kita bisa melihatnya dari kilapan pada benda itu.

 _Bidak raja, eh?_

Lalu ibu jarinya tiba-tiba menyentuh bagian alas bidak itu, dan dari pengamatan pria kekar ini, bisa tampak jelas ukiran kalimat di sana. Bukan hanya kalimat sembarangan; kalimat itu begitu kecil sehingga ia harus mengucek-gucek mata untuk bisa mempertajam penglihatannya.

Dan di sana hanya ada satu kata saja.

 **VCIEY AYE**..

Otak rata-rata Sakuma dipaksa untuk memutar teka-teki dibalik kata itu.

 _Pakai sandi apa, ya... Hmm._

"Begitu ya. Dasar Kaminaga." Dibarengi dengan urat nadi yang hampir mau putus, lantas pria ini menyimpannya di balik jaketnya; membiarkan otaknya panas sedikit lebih lama lagi.

 **.**

 **[xXx]**

 **.**

 **[Tokyo, di saat yang sama.]**

Tampak Yuuki membaca laporan dari Kemiliteran menyangkut kebijakan-kebijakannya, ditemani oleh lampu kerja, rembulan plus secangkir _darjeeling_.

Walau malam telah menyerbunya bagai kepungan iblis, Yuuki tetap bergeming seolah berenang dengan santai di tengah lautan tengkorak. Mau diserbu oleh mimpi seburuk apapun, ia tetap akan bergerak dalam diam. Mengamati dalam kegelapan, dan menerkamnya bagai kucing jalanan dan kemudian menyatu kembali dengan kegelapan membawa makanannya. Tak memedulikan luka pada badannya, apapun keadaannya. Dan tak pernah mau menerima kematian, hingga sudah waktunya.

Tik.

Tok.

Kedua matanya berhenti ketika mencapai kalimat terakhir laporan tersebut.

" _... Demikianlah laporan penelitian ini kami rampungkan. Atas perhatian Bapak/Ibu saudara kami ucapkan terima kasih._ "

Bapak tua ini lalu menutup laporannya dan menyimpan pada laci teratas meja kerja. Lalu ia memberi jeda sekitar lima detik, kemudian mengambil secangkir _darjeeling_ dan menghabiskan sisanya. Dibarengi rasa nyaman saat meminumnya, manik iblisnya menangkap sesosok pria yang entah bagaimana muncul dari pintu yang ia yakini sudah dikunci. Dengan tanpa gentar, Yuuki lalu menaruh kembali cangkir kesayangannya pada meja kerja, dan melempar pandangan penuh arti kepada si tamu tak diundang itu.

Lantas Yuuki menyerang si tamu itu, "Berani sekali datang kemari, malam-malam begini. Bukankah sudah saya peringatkan untuk tidak memakai 'itu', lagi?"

"Maafkan saya... Tetapi, saya akan senang jika Anda tak memberiku misi yang memaksaku mengingat kejadian itu." Si tamu ini, lalu melangkah sekali, dan memilih untuk menjaga jarak darinya.

"Kapan kau bisa maju kalau menghadapi kasus yang berkaitan dengan masa lalu saja tak mampu? Kuharap kau tak bernasib seperti Hiroyuki-chan." Yuuki memperingatkan selagi berdiri dan merapikan meja kerjanya.

"... Odagiri-san... Jadi dia yang bernama Hiroyuki-san, ya."

"Saya takkan memaksamu merasakannya; menurut saya, hanya kau dan dia yang bisa memahami alasan kemustahilan ini bisa terjadi. Jika kau tak mau, saya bisa menugaskan Jitsui atau Amari untuk menyelesaikannya."

Cangkir putih itu lalu dibawanya menuju lemari kecil di sampingnya, menanti untuk diurus belakangan. Lantas Yuuki menarik laci kedua meja kerjanya, dan mengeluarkan dua buku laporan lain yang didapatkannya dari kantor Kemiliteran. Lampu kerja masih menyala dengan awet, dan pria paruh baya ini lalu meneruskannya, "... Mengapa kau tidak mau balik ke kamarmu, eh? Ya sudahlah. Saya punya tugas lain untukmu. Hubungi salah satu jaringanku di alamat ini untuk detailnya."

Tangan tangguh Yuuki lalu merobek catatan kosong pada sisi kiri mejanya, dan menulisnya dengan alamat salah satu jaringannya. Lalu kertas itu tiba-tiba ditarik entah dengan kekuatan gaib menuju si tamu misterius ini.

Grasp!

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjadi _back-up_ untuk Sakuma-san dan Kaminaga-san."

"Asal tidak sampai ke batas yang kuminta. Cukup lakukan itu ketika mereka betul-betul dalam kondisi darurat. Oh, dan kau hanya punya dua hari persiapan untuk memulai kembali tugasmu."

"Baiklah."

Klang.

Entah bagaimana, tamu itu dengan mudah menggeser lubang kuncinya tanpa bantuan apapun. Langkah kaki tamu asing perlahan menghilang begitu pintu satu-satunya ruang itu tertutup dan adanya suara lubang kunci digeser kembali tanpa si pasangannya; kunci tuan.

Si empu ruang kerja spesial ini lalu kembali meneruskan membaca sisa-sisa laporan, seolah mengganggap lalu saja gerangan tamu tersebut. Dari dua laporan itu, salah satunya memiliki tulisan yang agak kabur; tampaknya tertumpuk cukup lama sebelum saat itu. Lalu memutuskan untuk mencari kawan menemani sunyinya malam, Yuuki mengambil bungkus rokok; memeriksa seandainya masih ada stok tersisa. Lalu ia mengambil puntung terakhirnya dan menyalakan dengan _lighter_ , kemudian menghisapnya dengan relaks.

"... Tolong jaga dirimu, Miyoshi. Kami nantikan informasi terbarumu." Seolah berdoa entah kepada siapa, Yuuki lantas tersenyum samar, dibalik wajah dingin dan besinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[U cannot say to be co without to be coo coo. *wink wonk*]**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Ankara, saat yang sama.]**

" _Kazuya Tachikawa itu orang yang menarik, ya?_ " ujar Ağaoğlu menyengir.

Yilmaz—si ajudan satu-satunya dan kesayangan Ağaoğlu—menggangguk pelan. Lalu ia memperlambat _pace_ jalannya ketika menyadari bahwa mereka kini berada di lautan warga; persisnya menuju salah satu jalan terpadat di kota tersebut. Sembari mengekori sang Kolonel, Yilmaz berujar dengan malas, " _Sebenarnya aku mencurigai Tuan Tachikawa; hubungan antara Jepang dan Turki tidaklah terlalu baik, namun di saat seperti ini, dia malah mengunjungi negeri ini—._ "

" _Bukankah kau juga sama?_ " Tiba-tiba Ağaoğlu meliriknya dari depan; bonus tatapan mata yang tajam.

" _Aku ke sini sudah delapan tahun yang lalu…_ "

Ağaoğlu lalu menyengir dan beralih pandangan mata dari si ajudannya. Ia lalu menggangguk mengiyakan, " _Benar juga ya. Seluruh masa lalumu sudah diselidiki, dan menunjukkan catatan bersih—setidaknya demikian kalimat resminya. Mau apapun, aku takkan mempermasalahkannya, selama kau bekerja dengan baik untuk negara ini. Gotcha?_ "

" _Gotcha, Tuan_ _A_ _ğaoğlu_."

Yazidi Ağaoğlu takkan menyadari bahwa sang ajudan kesayangannya rupanya telah mengarungi lautan dalam sedemikian kelam; sepasang mata berkilat yang mengawasinya dengan cermat di balik wajah ramah dan sedikit kolot. Memang tidak sepandai _nya_ —ayolah, _dia_ memang sulit ditandingi kalau menyangkut samar-menyamar, sang Kolonel takkan mengetahui bahwa seorang Tarsidi Yilmaz memiliki satu—tidak, _sejumlah_ rahasia yang hanya bisa diingat dalam memori luar biasanya.

Yakni keberadaan seorang monster berwujud pria berambut cokelat dengan wajah licik di balik _lucky-go_ -nya…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Joker Game ~ Encounter**

© Himomo Senohara (is now **Sakurasakakihara-P** )

 _Disclaimer_ : Kayak di depan yaaayy

 _Warning_ : Makin absurd, makin intens, makin OOC, makin AU, makin banyak nama samaran, makin nistagh, makin ngalor ngidul kayak joget dangdut nista pas senam pagi-pagi hari, terus macem-macem lah. Bahkan _gak_ menutup kemungkinan ada modifikasi dari anime sebelah pada profil salah satu mata-mata D-Kikan yang ohokcakepohok.

 _A/N_ ( **Mun** ) : SIAPA SIH YANG TEBAR BAWANG PAS TAU 25 JULI LALU ITU 40 HARI MIYOSHI— *baper* Oh ya, sekedar informasi, cerita ini ber-setting 8 tahun setelah episode 4—jadinya jatuh pada tahun 1949. Anggap saja bulannya di bulan awal trus selesenya di bulan akhir tahun itu :'D *digampar*

 **[Fixing]** Chapter 2, **[… beberapa hari kemudian…]** diganti jadi **[ seminggu kemudian…]**. Terima kasih. (sakingmalasnyaedit) (dibacok)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Mari kita memutar waktu sedikit ke belakang. Abu Dhabi, sekitar 2 minggu sebelum kedatangan** _ **nya**_ **ke Ankara; tepat setelah datangnya burung merpati** _ **nya**_ **di dekat pub…]**

"Ya ampun. Pesulap _goblok_. _Esper_ tolol."

Baiklah, lihatlah akibat datangnya si burung pewarta sialan di depan _pub_ tadi. Pria bersurai cokelat ini seketika masuk _mode_ uring-uringan setelah tahu di belakang kertas super kecil itu ternyata menyimpan banyak sekali huruf-huruf acak yang tampak membentuk suatu kalimat. Sudah begitu, ada dua kalimat dalam satu lembaran kusam ini; membuatnya ingin memukul habis pipi si pengirim burung sialan-nya. Lalu diacak-acaknya rambut halusnya bagai mencukur habis rumput, saking berantakannya.

Di kamarnya yang redup—berbekal lampu petromak lantaran hemat biaya—pria oriental ini lalu mengenkripsi kode di belakang pesan berbahasa Polandia seraya sesekali mencicipi kopi arabika dari meja kayu sederhananya.

 _Payaaah! Baru juga dibilangin, padahal sudah nyaris selesai tugasku dan hendak kembali ke sarang—._

Salahkanlah perintah dadakan yang turun dari kahyangan dengan semena-menanya; lihat, hampir seisi kamarnya sudah dirapikan dan dikondisikan sesuai dengan perkiraan prediksi masa depannya. Ini artinya, ia harus menata ulang lagi kamarnya, mengikuti arus prediksi terbaru dari perintah kampret tersebut.

"… Jemput Sakuma di… Kafe XX kota Ankara. Hati-hati dengan burung elang." gumam pria itu menghapal terjemahannya dari dalam otak jeniusnya.

… _Burung elang? Siapa?_ Otak jeniusnya tiba-tiba _loading_ parah mengira-gira pelakunya.

"Ah sudahlah; artinya aku balik dong, pakai nama Yilmaz. Ketemu lagi sama Ağaoğlu, duh." gumamnya mengeruhkan suara; tampak jelas ia sangat terganggu dengan 'identitas asli'nya—tidak, ia sudah lama terbiasa menggunakan identitas yang sangat beragam.

Lantas ia berdiri dari sandarannya pada sofa empuk yang setia menemaninya selama seminggu mengambil cuti berlibur di Abu Dhabi. Sesekali ia menyindir dirinya sendiri; betapa ia merasa seperti domba tolol yang terlepas dari kawanannya—di saat paska Perang Dunia, ia bukannya membantu 'negara tumpangan'nya membangun kembali kekuatan militer, melainkan dengan berleha-leha menyelinap bagai kucing nakal di daerah suburban itu. Hal ini dilakukannya atas dugaan informasi baru mengenai peta perpolitikan negaranya; ada kemungkinan Abu Dhabi akan menjadi kantung cabang suatu rezim kejam berbalut kapitalis di masa depan. Ia bahkan mengantungi sejumlah data tentang nama-nama orang serta organisasi penting yang diduga kuat menjadi pilar utama dari _plan_ tersebut.

Langkah kaki si _lucky-go_ —si pria oriental ini—lalu membawanya mendekati jendela besarnya. Nampak dari sana, pemandangan buram kota suburban—Abu Dhabi—dari kamarnya di lantai tiga apartemen semi-kumuh di pinggir kota tersebut.

 _Jemput Sakuma, ya? Menariiiik~ kira-kira dia pakai nama siapa ya? Jadi ingin menggodanya~_

Ingatkan si _lucky-go_ ini; dia bahkan sedikit banyak, terkejut membacanya. Sakuma menjadi mata-mata? Itu adalah lawakan terbaru baginya; adalah suatu keajaiban luar biasa mendengarnya. Oh, ayolah; Sakuma seingatnya adalah orang yang antipati terhadap keberadaan mata-mata—ia bahkan dengan gamblang menjawab pakai konsep pemikiran kolot ala militer Jepang di depan sang _spymaster_ , tepat delapan tahun lalu.

Luar biasa menggelikan; betapa si 'bayi' Sakuma sudah tumbuh berkembang hingga memilih untuk menjadi sejenis dengannya. Para _monster_.

Ia lalu tertawa pelan—menertawai berita itu, dan menggumamnya entah kepada siapa, "Kita lihat apakah Sakuma-kun bisa menjalaninya dengan baik. Fu fu fu."

 **[xXx]**

 **[Mari kembali ke** _ **timing**_ **sekarang, di kota Ankara. Selepas jam makan siang.]**

 _Yang… Tarsidi Yilmaz, itu pasti dia…!_

Mau tidak mau, Sakum—tidak, _Kazuya Tachikawa_ , mendecih pelan. Siang-siang bolong, sudah sengaja dikorbankannya demi mencari kenalannya—katakanlah, ia _menyelinap_ keluar dari agenda _meeting_ antara rombongan militer Angkatan Laut Jepang dengan rombongan sejenis milik Angkatan Laut beberapa negara, termasuk Turki—malah bertemu dengan orang yang menyusahkan. Belum-belum dengan bidak hitam yang ditinggalkannya; ayolah, _nggak_ ada benda yang lebih keren, apa?!

Sekali lihat, tentu saja ia sudah mengetahuinya. Rambut cokelat yang jelas sekali disemir dengan sangat hati-hati dalam warna hitam, manik cokelat yang dibiarkan apa adanya, lalu bentuk wajahnya yang tak asing, perawakannya yang cukup tinggi, ia bisa mengingatnya dengan sangat mudah. Delapan tahun hidup bersama para monster itu telah memberinya memori yang mengakar bagai bakau; seolah tidak ada habisnya.

Harus ia akui, ia cukup terkejut melihat 'akting' orang itu; betapa ia syok melihat bagaimana seorang mata-mata terjun langsung dalam komunitas dan lingkungan publik seperti ini.

"Waduh… Itu pasti 'dia', deh… Kaminaga." bisiknya nyaris tanpa suara, entah kepada siapa.

Yap.

 **Kaminaga**.

Di luar dugaannya, Kaminaga yang biasa tampil sebagai pria flamboyan yang pintar menggoda nyaris semua makhluk berakal di Bumi—tak terkecuali si _playboy_ lumba-lumba—bisa mengganti 'kepribadian' sesukanya. Seingatnya, dari semua monster yang ia kenal, hanya si _chef_ yang diduga memiliki kemampuan menyamar yang apik. Ingatkan ia, bahwa pernah suatu hari ia bertemu dengan si jurnalis yang baru pulang dari Shanghai, dan mengiranya sebagai tamu.

Dan setelahnya—… ah sudahlah. Ia tak mau mengingatnya. Masih berbekas rupanya, ekspresi tertawa setan Kaminaga dan Jitsui ketika dirinya baru sadar bahwa si jurnalis yang disangkanya tamu ternyata adalah salah satu dari mereka.

 _Brengsek… Jadi diakah Kaminaga? Mmm… Tarsidi Yilmaz… Boleh juga…!_

Mau tak mau, Sakum—tidak, _Kazuya_ , berterima kasih kepada sang atasan atas pengirimannya kali ini. Andai saja ia tak dikirim untuk menjemput sang tercintanya, ia takkan melihat Kaminaga si sobat yang senang sekali mem- _bully_ nya—sepaket dengan trio setan termasuk si coret-tercintanya-coret—sedang menjalankan 'penyamaran'nya. Sesekali ia merenung, memikirkan hakikat dari menjadi mata-mata.

 _Kalau dipikir-pikir… Kaminaga bilang bahwa menjadi mata-mata itu bagai menjadi tumbal dalam persembahan; ia tampak seperti terbuang, padahal tidak. Hidup diantara keasingan, padahal ia sudah mengenalnya jauh sebelum itu. Dan aku… Bahkan dengan mudahnya melihat Kaminaga dalam penyamaran sedekat itu… Persis di samping Tuan A_ _ğaoğlu; yang notabene merupakan satu dari sekian beberapa tokoh kunci dalam misi kecil sebelum menjemputnya._

Tiga cangkir kosong pun bersambut kehadiran _waitress_ persis di sebelahnya, menanyakan kesediaannya memberikan cangkir-cangkirnya, " _Tuan, boleh saya ambil kembali cangkirnya?_ "

" _Oh silakan! Tidak usah sungkan._ " Berbonus senyum bisnis, Kazuya mempersilahkannya.

" _Baik… Mau pesan lagi?_ " tawar si _waitress_ menebar senyum ramahnya.

" _Mmm… Minta bill saja deh._ "

" _Baik_."

Kazuya lalu mengambil sekotak berisi rokok dari saku jas kulitnya, dan kemudian mengambil sepuntung dan menyalakannya dengan _lighter_ —ingatkan bahwa ia berada di beranda warung kopi bernuansa Arab tersebut. Lalu ia menghisapnya pelan; menikmati waktu yang terasa melambat pada saat ini. Seumur-umur, ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya bekerja di luar negeri dan melihat suasana negara lain. Sejak dulu, ia sudah harus mengabdi untuk Kemiliteran, dan tepat saat ia menjadi ekor cicak, ia kemudian diambil dan diajari oleh sang _spymaster_.

Hmph.

Satu tarikan senyum sarkas mengembang dari mulut Kazuya, menertawai habis ironinya.

Seorang tentara yang ujung-ujungnya malah membuang prinsip berani mati dan menjadi seorang pencuri informasi ulung.

Takdir memang tak bisa direm; begitu pula ditulis seenak perutnya.

" _Aaaah, andai saja aku masih ada di Kemiliteran, aku takkan bisa menikmati hari ini._ " Kazuya lantas menghisapnya hingga habis, dan mematikan apinya dalam asbak klasik berbahan perunggu milik kedai itu. Satu ekspresi tak terduga darinya; ia tampak girang saat melakoni hidup penuh tipunya—suatu kontradiksi dengan dirinya delapan tahun yang lalu, yang sama sekali tidak menerima dan memiliki hasrat ingin membunuh kelompok penipu seperti _nya_.

Kini, Sakuma—tidak… Sekali lagi, _Kazuya Tachikawa_ , sudah tak dapat menolaknya; ia kini menjadi bagian dari sarangnya…

 **[xXx]**

 **[Markas Militer Angkatan Darat Jerman, esok sore sesudah pertemuan Kazuya dan Mr. A** **ğaoğlu ]**

Suara derap langkah tegap, terdengar bergema di koridor lantai tiga markas tersebut.

Seorang prajurit dengan seragam warna hijau pucat plus sebuah salib kecil dipasang pada kerahnya, berjalan mendekati pintu paling pojok di sisi kanan koridornya. Dibarengi dengan sekali-dua kali ketukan pelan, ia lalu memasukinya seraya menyapa dengan tegas, " _Johann Bauer, Letnan Satu Angkatan Militer Angkatan Darat, masuk. Apa yang bisa saya bantu untuk Anda?_ "

Di depannya, duduk seorang pria tua yang mengenakan seragam serupa dengannya. Berbonus tiga orangnya—dua diantaranya tampak mengunci gestur seorang pria berambut biru sangat dongker, si pria tua lalu mempersilakannya masuk, " _Kemarilah, Tuan Bauer. Kau tahu 'kan, kasus meninggalnya Maki Katsuhiko?_ "

Johann Bauer tentu tak bisa melupakannya.

Si 'Mayat' yang begitu hidup laksana Ophaelia, meski yang tertinggal di sana hanyalah raganya.

Kecelakaan serta penyelidikan atas dugaan spionase yang dituduhkan kepada _art dealer_ seperti Maki, membuat memori Bauer memberi kualifikasi spesial di antara sejumlah keikutsertaannya memberantas spionase dalam kemiliteran Jerman. Bagaimana tidak; dari seluruh berkas yang dicari, tata ruang rumahnya yang kecil di apartemen kumuh, hingga penelanjangan habis-habisan tubuhnya, semuanya begitu bersih. Otak rasionalnya terpaksa berseteru dengan insting seorang petinggi militer; menduga adanya keterlibatan orang-orangnya dalam merapikan seluruh jejaknya.

Harus ia akui, Maki satu-satunya yang bisa membuat akal sehatnya terdistorsi; baginya, Maki hidup laksana peri kematian. Di saat yang satu tampak sangat hidup, tetapi sisi lainnya, ia sudah tak memiliki napas kehidupan. Mungkin saja Maki merupakan _masterpiece_ bagi dirinya—melukis arti kematian dengan apik dan berani; menggunakan dirinya sendiri menjadi karya maha agungnya.

 _Mengerikan…_ —satu-satunya komentar Bauer terhadap si Maki.

" _Ya, Tuan Wolffe._ " jawab Bauer menggangguk tegap.

" _Ketakutanku selama delapan tahun ini akhirnya terbukti._ "

Bauer tersentak kaget; ini adalah kali pertamanya mendengar perwira hebat seperti Kolonel Wolffe, mengucapkan kalimat keputusasaan seperti tadi.

" _Maksudmu, Pak…?_ " tanya Bauer ragu.

Wolffe lalu menarik laci paling atas meja kerjanya, dan mengacak-acak sesuatu dari dalamnya. Sejurus kemudian, ia memperlihatkan sebuah dokumen dengan mengisyaratkan dua prajurit bawahannya mendekat di sisi kanannya. Kemudian ia melanjutkannya, " _Bauer, ingat ini. Enam bulan sejak kematian Maki itu, kita mengendus adanya 'tikus' diantara orang-orang yang lewat di Markas ini. Dan kau tentunya tahu identitas pria brengsek yang kubawa kemari ini, 'kan?_ "

Bauer menggangguk dengan tanda tanya mengambang jelas dalam ekspresinya. Lantas Wolffe melanjutkannya seraya menunjuk satu dari tiga orang tadi, " _Dan kau tahu? Baru beberapa hari lalu… Dia membocorkan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Maki yang kucurigai sebagai mata-mata itu… Dia tidak mati._ "

… _Hah?_

… _Tunggu… Bukankah dokumen visum et reperta sudah dan dengan gamblang menverifikasi penyebab kematian Maki…?_

Sang Letnan lalu memutar otak, mencerna setiap helai kalimatnya. Johann lalu mencoba memperlengkap dugaan sang atasannya, " _Artinya, ada kemungkinan pemalsuan dokumen? Tapi seperti yang sudah kita lihat dan inspeksi delapan tahun lalu itu, dadanya berlubang. Jika ia memang masih hidup, sangat kecil kemungkinan dia selamat dan bisa leluasa bergerak._ "

" _Bagaimana jika kukatakan bahwa… Ada orang yang memanipulasinya?_ "

Tiba-tiba Wolffe dan Bauer beralih perhatian kepada satu dari tiga orang itu; pria sipit serta berambut belah tengah disisir agak ke belakang. Dengan wajah bonyok karena disiksa, ia meneruskannya dengan nada lemah, " _Apakah kalian tahu teknik menghentikan pendarahan dengan cara melepaskan kulit di sisi lain dan ditempel di daerah terluka itu?_ "

" _Jangan bercanda, brengsek._ " Wolffe tiba-tiba menggebrak mejanya dengan pelan, " _Saat kuperiksa mayat Maki, semuanya sesuai dengan visum et reperta._ "

" _Kalau begitu, biar kuberitahu satu—tidak, mungkin beberapa hal. Tentunya dengan syarat kalian mau berbaik hati melepas borgolku._ " tawar si tahanan—pria berambut dongker itu—menebar senyum lemahnya.

" _Akan kulepaskan jika kau bisa menyebut sendiri nama aslimu._ " ejek Wolffe melempar balik senyum dinginnya.

" _Baiklah. Nama asliku itu—…_ _ **Kazura Iha**_ _._ "

.

.

.

" _Pak, data Kazura Iha dipastikan ada di database kewarganegaraan Jepang._ " Salah satu dari dua pengawal tahanan itu, kembali dengan membawakan dokumen lain.

Wolffe menggangguk dengan puas, dan melempar pandangan penuh arti kepada Kazura—si tahanan tersebut. Lalu kedua tangannya yang saling menyatu, dilepaskan sang pengaitnya. Sembari membaca identitas asli si tahanannya, Wolffe lalu menverifikasinya seraya mengecap kopi, " _Baiklah, menggangguk jika apa yang akan kukatakan adalah benar adanya. Pertama, kau lahir di Fukuoka, usia 31 tahun, tanggal lahirnya adalah XX, bulan YY, tahun 1911?_ "

Kemudian dijawabnya dengan satu anggukan pelan; mengakuinya.

" _Baiklah, lanjut. Apakah kau mengenal Yuuki; si spymaster terkenal di Jepang?_ "

Kazura—si tahanan yang tampaknya diduga mata-mata—tak menolaknya.

" _Lanjut. Apakah kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang 'pemalsuan' kematian si terduga mata-mata itu—Maki Katsuhiko?_ " ujar Wolffe bergeming; dan dijawab dengan satu anggukan pelan.

" _Bagus. Sekarang, jelaskan. Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Maki itu?_ "

Pertanyaan itu tidak langsung dijawab olehnya; tampak Kazura mengatur otaknya—mencoba merangkai jawabannya. Dibarengi napas lemah, ia menjawabnya dengan kedua tangannya diapit dengan ketat oleh dua prajurit bulenya, " _Ya… Maki Katsuhiko positif terlibat dalam kegiatan spionase oleh Jepang. Sayang sekali, Maki diperintah secara individual; ia tak bergabung dalam organisasi apapun. Yang bisa aku katakan di sini; Maki lebih seperti murid Yuuki-san. Kudengar, Yuuki hanya merekrut dia saja._ "

Bauer lalu menyelanya, " _Kalau begitu, kau? Aku tahu, Hajime Tobisaki hanyalah nama samaranmu. Dan kau bahkan menyebut nama aslimu sendiri—jadi, apakah kau juga sama sepertinya? Mata-mata?_ "

Kazura lalu meludah—walau tak tampak, dan menyungging senyum sarkasnya kepada Bauer. Seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya, ia meretorikanya, " _Apakah kau juga sama sepertinya? Mata-mata? Jangan bercanda. Aku bekerja untuk diriku sendiri; apakah kalian tahu pekerjaan seorang informan? Aku kurang lebih bekerja seperti itu. Tentu saja, seorang informan terkadang menyamar untuk mendapatkan informasi yang menyenangkan. Kalian menuduhku mata-mata—betapa jahatnya._ "

" _Berarti kau menjual informasi?_ " tanya Wolffe menyipitkan kedua matanya.

" _Tidak juga. Aku memberlakukan sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari uang—pertukaran informasi._ " Lantas Kazura menjawab dengan seulas senyuman.

" _Kalau begitu, apakah kau mau bekerja untuk kami?_ " tanya Wolffe mendesah pasrah.

" _Kutolak._ "

" _Saya pribadi suka prinsipmu. Sayang sekali, prinsipmu berlawanan dengan tujuan kami. Oh ya, saya ada pertanyaan lagi. Siapa sebenarnya Maki Katsuhiko?_ "

Kazura—di luar dugaan—menggeleng kepalanya, disertai dengan penolakannya, " _Itu adalah inti dari informasi ini. Dan untuk itu, prinsip keduaku; tamu yang membayar pertama kalinya, lalu disusul dengan si penyedianya. Jika kalian mau membuatku membeberkan segala macam hal mengenai Maki Katsuhiko, maka kalian harus memberiku informasi yang seharga dan sepadan dengan itu. Karena mengenai satu individu, cukup satu saja orangnya. Dan yang ingin aku minta adalah… Masa lalumu; dimana kau berhasil menangkap Yuuki, Kolonel Wolffe._ "

Ekspresi Johann tersentak ketika mendengar Kazura—si terduga mata-mata yang ternyata informan independen—menjelaskan perkaranya. Lalu manik biru lautnya mencuri pandang raut wajah atasannya dari ekor matanya; ia menyaksikan sang Kolonel yang sekarang tampak berpikir cukup lama usai mendengar tuntutan si tertangkap itu.

 _Itu kan salah satu informasi penting lho, Pak…!_ Bauer tampak berkeringat dingin menanti keputusannya.

"… _Dan saya tak mau orang lain mengetahui hal itu, Tuan Iha._ " Wolffe tampak terganggu dengan tawarannya.

" _Resikonya ya, Tuan. Jika sampai ada yang tahu tentang hal itu selain kau dan aku, ya… Bisa dipastikan kalau akulah pelakunya. Tetapi, jika kau mau lebih pintar—seperti, meminta informasi tentang orang yang menggunakan jasaku untuk mendapatkan sekeping data atau informasi penting tentangmu, bisa dilakukan kok. Kalian bisa berkata bahwa aku adalah semacam bank informasi berwujud manusia._ "

— _benar juga… Jika ada pertukaran semacam itu, pasti akan sangat bermanfaat. Tapi beresiko juga, karena harus memilah dengan baik apa yang akan diberikan… Hmmm…_

Bauer tampak ikut memikirkan untung-rugi transaksi informasi tersebut.

" _Akan kupikirkan. Sekarang, kembali ke selmu! Borgol kembali kedua tangannya!_ " ujar Wolffe membelah kesunyian; mengakhiri transaksi tersebut.

" _Kutunggu jawabanmu, Tuan Wolffe._ "

Salah satu dari pengawalnya lalu membalik paksa tubuh Kazura, dan memborgolnya. Di mata jeli dan sensitif milik Wolffe, Kazura tampak cukup relaks menghadapi situasi seperti tadi; suatu kemampuan yang umum ditemui pada sejumlah mata-mata. Namun, dalam beberapa kali penyelidikan dan penangkapan mata-mata, ada juga yang sebenarnya tidak terkait kepada organisasi manapun dan memilih bergerak sesukanya—seperti Kazura.

Wolffe lalu mengaitkan dan menyandarkan dahinya pada punggung kedua telapak tangannya; kepalanya begitu pening menyikapi perilaku dan tawaran informasi Kazura barusan.

Ada kalanya ia merasa bahwa mata-mata dan informan merupakan dua hal yang begitu mirip.

Hingga tanpa sadar salah satu telapak tangannya tiba-tiba membentuk kepalan yang sangat kokoh; betapa ia sangat membenci pekerjaannya mencari curut-curut itu!

" _Sialan. Yuuki… Kau akan kutangkap basah… Sekarang juga, bersama curut-curut bangsatmu!_ "

 **[xXx]**

 **[Dekat kota Dresden, seminggu setelah aksi pembungkaman oleh George** **/Maki** **, pagi-pagi buta.]**

Sebuah mobil hitam berlabel _Volkswagen_ melintas di satu-satunya jalan penghubung kota Berlin ke Dresden, di tengah rembulan yang menyihir kusamnya malam. Dari belakang jendela mobil antiknya, seorang pria berambut cokelat kemerahan tampak menyetir sendiri; hanya ditemani dengan angin dingin yang menggigil. Tangan kirinya—yang dibalut dengan perban putih dekil—lalu menggeser pedalnya; menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya.

Harus pria itu akui; ia sendiri bahkan tak menduga dirinya akan melarikan diri.

Sama sekali tak direncanakan; sungguh tak seperti dirinya yang senang sekali memperhitungkan seluruh rencananya dalam tugas kesukaannya.

 _Mungkin… Mungkinkah karena aku sayang sama Sakuma? Haduh…!_

" _Ngg…_ "

"…!"

Suara itu tidaklah berasal dari dirinya; melainkan seseorang—lebih tepatnya seorang lelaki paruh baya—yang tertarik kembali dari tidur panjangnya. Si pengemudi yang bisa mendengarnya, langsung membanting pelan setirnya; meminggirkan mobilnya sendirian di tengah rimba hutan. Sekonyong-konyong dia menyambar koper kecilnya di bangku sebelah dan membanting pintu mobilnya rapat-rapat usai keluar dari mobil tersebut.

Dengan gesit laksana ular, ia menyelinap masuk dalam kegelapan hutan, menyatu diri dengan kehampaan dan kesunyian.

Ragawinya yang sudah lama digembleng dengan ulet, dengan mudah menghapal prosedur dalam melarikan diri layaknya hantu. Otak cerdasnya membuat sejumlah rencana sambil menumpahkan bensin dalam tabung tenaganya; memaksa tubuh itu berlari layaknya mata-mata profesional. Manik cokelatnya mencari sekelebat cahaya di tengah kegelapan pekat, dan memilih menghindarinya—akan ruwet apabila ia hendak mendekatinya.

 _Hindari, hindari…!_

Si pengemudi yang melarikan diri ini lalu memompa berulang-ulang perintahnya; menghindari terekspos oleh cahaya.

"… _!_ "

Detak jantung seolah tertusuk seketika ketika ia mendengar samar-samar suara seseorang. Tak mau mengambil risiko, ia langsung menuruni sisi miring hutan dan tiarap layaknya tentara siap perang. Bahkan ia dengan handal menyamarkan suara kopernya—dengan menubrukkannya di atas punggungnya sehingga tak terdengar gemericing benturan koper dengan tanah berbatu yang dipijaknya. Lantas ia mengedarkan pandangan pada sumber suara tadi; seseorang tampak berkeliling menggunakan lampu petromaknya.

 _Apa yang mereka lakukan…_

Pria yang barusan kabur ini, lalu mempertajam kesensitifan pendengaran seraya memnperkecil hawa keberadaannya.

"… _Mending balik saja ke pos, Fritz._ "

 _Jadi orang itu yang namanya Fritz, ya…_ Pria ini tetap bergeming.

" _Nanti dimarahi boss, lho. Sekarang kita disuruh patrol kemari, menimbang ada kemungkinan tahanan kabur._ " Oh rupanya, ada yang menemaninya—.

— _tunggu… Tahanan?_

Otak rasional pria ini memutar keras; hendak memecahkan teka-teki itu hingga—.

" _Oh, tahanan terduga mata-mata 'kan? Kalau nggak salah namanya Maki Katsuhiko ya…_ "

— _tunggu._

 _Aku?_

Pria terduga Maki ini membatu sejenak menguping pembicaraan mereka. Oh, ayolah, dia sudah susah-susah menutup dan menghapus seluruh jejaknya. Seingatnya, hanya Yuuki—sang atasannya—yang mengetahui betul kronologi dimana Maki sukses melarikan diri dan memilih bertahan serta meneruskan tugas tanpa diminta olehnya. Bauer? Ia merasa Bauer tak mengetahuinya; baginya, Bauer hanyalah badut tolol yang sukses 'dicuci otak' menggunakan pesonanya—pesona kematian. Wolffe? Dia 'kan bersama Bauer hampir sepanjang waktu; ia yakin bahwa Wolffe tak bakal punya informasi keberadaannya—.

—kecuali jika ia meminta bantuan informan lain.

… _Mungkin mereka menggunakan jasa informan, ya_.

Maki—si pria yang tiarap ini—menggigit bibir eksotisnya. Tampaknya dugaan ia kena persis ke burung; ada yang menggunakan jasa pihak ketiga untuk mencarinya.

 _Lantas siapa yang paling mungkin untuk mendapatkan informasi keberadaanku—._

— **D-Kikan.**

Hanya nama itu sajalah yang muncul seketika dari pertanyaan retorikanya. Jika bukan Yuuki, mungkin anggota lain yang bernaung di bawah D-Kikan bisa mengetahuinya—khususnya apabila Yuuki membocorkan informasi keberadaannya. Namun, menilik dari segala perilaku dan kebiasaan sang atasannya, Maki bisa dengan mudah menyimpulkan bahwa Yuuki bukan tipe yang akan membocorkan apapun informasinya kepada siapapun—bahkan anggota lain mengenai keberadaan anggota yang satunya.

… _Sial, siapa sih jadinya!?_

Merasa jawabannya kini buntu, ia memutuskan untuk menyimpannya sewaktu-waktunya. Dengan catatan ia akan memukul habis si pembocor informasinya.

Warna iris sephia miliknya lalu diedarkan kembali menyelidiki situasi di sana. Kini, dua orang polisi militer sudah hengkang; ia bisa melihat hilangnya cahaya yang menemani mereka. Telinganya menangkap suara derap langkah mereka, setidaknya lima ratus meter dari posisinya sekarang—walau sangat kecil.

 _Bagus, saatnya kabur._

Maki pun melanjutkan petualangannya kembali ke haribaan kampungnya, di tengah-tengah memanasnya wacana untuk menangkap kembali dirinya…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[U cannot say to be co without to be coo coo *wink wonk*]**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Tokyo, dimajukan jamnya dari jam di Markas Angkatan Bersenjata Jerman, persis saat pertemuan Kolonel Wolffe dan Bauer.]**

Beberapa langkah pendek menggema pelan di koridor sekitar kantin kantor agensi tersebut.

Dibarengi dengan napas menggebu-gebu, seorang perempuan usia tanggung—sekitar tujuh belas tahun—muncul dari mulut pintu kantin, mencari-cari sesosok pria di dalam kantinnya. Manik biru cerah layaknya laut tiada batas di seberang pantai, diedarkan memindai keberadaannya sambil bertanya, "Maaf… Paman Amari mana? Kemarin Paman minta aku kemari dari asrama perempuanku untuk keperluan, dan lihat, bahkan aku sengaja pakai taktik kabur sesuai dengan permintaan Paman nih!"

Dan lihatlah; apa yang ditemui perempuan anggun ini rupanya hanya dua sosok pria yang kedapatan sedang bermain catur di meja bundar kesayangannya. Satunya pria berambut hitam pekat dengan warna iris cokelat yang cantik, dan sisanya pria kekar dengan ekspresi flamboyan serta memiliki warna rambut cokelat lebih cerah. Pria berambut cokelat—yang menjadi lawan main si pria _babyface_ ini—lalu menyapa remaja perempuan anggun itu, "Oh, Emma- _chan_! Kemariii~"

"Oh, ternyata di sini toh—aha, Jitsui- _chan_!" pekik Emma girang—tidak lupa ia membungkuk singkat padanya.

"Halo, Emma- _chan_." sapa Jitsui menyungging senyuman malaikatnya.

"Ada apa, Paman?" Lalu berganti pandang ke pamannya—Amari.

"Oh, iya. Lusa Paman mau ajak kamu tinggal selama kira-kira enam bulan di Meksiko, kau mau _nggak_? Dan temani Jitsui _noh_." tawar Amari menyengir nakal. Lihat saja arah kedua matanya; tampak Amari dengan nakal mengode keras untuk membiarkan Jitsui berduaan saja dengan anak asuhnya.

Belum-belum Jitsui berniat membungkam pandangan nakal dan erotis paman flamboyan itu, Emma—si perempuan anggun yang mengenakan _seifuku_ warna putih tanpa cela—keburu menggeleng kepalanya, "Plis lah, Paman. Aku sudah lelah diajak kamu keliling kota di seluruh dunia, _bung_. Kali ini, biarkan Emma tinggal sedikit lebih lama dengan teman-teman Emma, ya? Lagian, ini sudah mau menjelang ujian… Yah, meski tak terlalu penting bagimu, tetapi Emma mau menggapai cita-cita Emma."

Amari lalu ber-'ooo' ria, dan kemudian menghela napas sedikit kecewa di balik senyuman bijaknya, "Ya sudah deh, Emma- _chan_. Kalau begitu, malam ini temani saja kami bermain catur. Bosen nih, _nggak_ ada kerjaan plus lawan sampai lusa nih."

"Amari!" Jitsui memperingatkannya—tak lupa dengan nada kebapakannya, "Emma- _chan_ masih ada kerjaan! Ya ampun… Begini saja. Kalian berdua pergi ke pub di sebelah. Aku jamin aman kok untuk Emma, mengingat pub itu hanya mengadakan acara bermain biliar dan main catur, _poker_ dan sejenisnya. Asal ditemani sama kamu, sudah cukup. Nanti aku susul kalian; aku mau mengobrol sebentar sama Yuuki-san."

"Pub? _Nggak_ lah! Emma- _chan_ masih pyua! Oh… Bagaimana kalau mampir ke rumah Sakuma? Mumpung ada kunci duplikatnya." Lalu diiringi senyuman licik ala Amari.

"PAMAAAN!" Dan gayung bersambut—satu cubitan keras mendarat dengan cinta di pipi Amari dari anak asuh kesayangannya.

"Oh, boleh tuh!" Jadi deh, duo setan dadakan—Amari dan Jitsui.

"JITSUI- _CHAN_!"

"Selow saja, Emma- _chan_! Eh, kau beneran ada keperluan, Jitsui?"

Jitsui lalu berdiri sembari mengangguk pendek. Emma lalu ditepuk pundaknya sekali—terlihat jelas ia mempercayakan Amari yang nista pada anak asuh tersebut. Lalu ia berjalan menuju ambang pintu, dan menjawabnya tanpa memandang sekalipun pada Amari dan Emma, "Oh—eh, yep. Sangat krusial, dan baru saja keingat— _barusan_. Sampai ketemu, Amari. Emma- _chan_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Joker Game ~ Encounter**

© Himomo Senohara (is now **Sakurasakakihara-P** )

 _Disclaimer_ : Kayak di depan yaaayy

 _Warning_ : Makin absurd, makin intens, makin OOC, makin AU, makin banyak nama samaran, makin nistagh, makin ngalor ngidul kayak joget dangdut nista pas senam pagi-pagi hari, terus macem-macem lah. Bahkan _gak_ menutup kemungkinan ada modifikasi dari anime sebelah pada profil salah satu mata-mata D-Kikan yang ohokcakepohok.

 _A/N_ ( **Mun** ) : Oke. _Chapter_ kemarin masih suka _ngacak_ waktunya. Akan saya jelaskan di bawah ini. *kissu* perlu main otak (?) buat baca ini gdi *cre* bahkan Author harus menyesuaikan dengan _timing_ juga hahahaha *cre* *udah* btw hepi reading~~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Dresden, pagi hari berikutnya di salah satu reruntuhan bangunan.]**

Jari jemarinya dengan sigap melepas semua kancing kemeja putih polosnya.

Lalu bagai kilat, kedua tangan itu langsung bergerak melepas restleting celana panjang hitamnya. Berbekal ketiadaan dalam perlindungan diri, ia terpaksa membiarkan dirinya mengganti baju di tengah reruntuhan kota tersebut. Di kota itu, hampir-hampir tidak ada siapapun yang bertahan selain prajurit Republik Demokratik Jerman—sebuah negara boneka yang dikasihi oleh _Mother Russia_. Oke, oke, dikendalikan dari meja kerja Presidennya Russia—berterimakasihlah kepada perjanjian Potsdam sialan itu.

Maki Katsuhiko tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya; sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia melakukannya sejak melarikan diri dari posnya.

Oke, salahkan saja kewarasannya yang sudah dipelintir dengan hebat oleh bayang-bayang si beruang—Sakuma itu.

Koper kecilnya langsung saja disambar; buru-buru ia mengambil satu set pakaian prajurit RDJ—Republik Demokratik Jerman—yang sengaja disiapkannya jauh-jauh hari demi tujuannya melewati wilayah tersebut. Sedikit lagi ia bisa melepasnya—sekalian saja membakarnya ketika sudah lolos dari wilayah boneka sialan itu. Meski negaranya baru saja berdiri—empat tahun semenjak Perang Dunia II—ia sudah mencium banyak ketidakberesan yang terjadi dalam roda perputaran politik negara tersebut.

Pokoknya, ketika mencapai pos keamanan terakhir dari negara itu, ia harus menancap gas jauh-jauh dari sana.

'Aku harus lewat Ceko, dan kemudian ke selatan Slovenia...!'

Maki lalu mengunci koper kecil yang setia menemani delapan tahun hidupnya, dan kemudian melemparnya entah ke mana.

Lalu ia membungkus kedua tangannya dengan sarung tangan putih yang disimpan dalam saku seragam militernya, dan memungut senjata usang yang tergeletak di dekatnya.

" **Es ist Zeit** —Sudah waktunya!" bisiknya pelan, ditemani satu tarikan senyum sarkasnya.

Memulai kembali siklus menyamarnya, sekali lagi.

 **[xXx]**

 **[Istanbul, Turki. Empat hari kemudian, di pelabuhan terdekat pada siang hari]**

"Hoahm..."

Sekarang, Sakum—eh, _Kazuya_ , sedang duduk-duduk bosan ala kucing garong pada salah satu tiang kayu penyangga tali jangkar ketika salah satu bawahan kapal tampak mondar-mandir mencoret buku. Suasana kapal _Towa Maru_ —kapal dimana ia mampir sejenak sambil menunaikan tugas dadakan yang diminta tolong oleh Yazidi Ağaoğlu—cukup meriah, dengan sejumlah kelasi kapalnya yang turun ke darat sesuai dengan arahan salah satu bawahan yang menempel persis di dekatnya.

Kazuya lalu melirik buku yang diperiksa dan dicorat-coret sang bawahannya dan bertanya, "Ada kemajuan, Benio?"

"Hmm... Tidak banyak." Jawab Benio—si kelasi bawahannya—menunjuk salah satu nama warga asing pada buku itu, "Orang ini dan itu masih dalam pencarian. Agak sulit kalau harus dicari."

"Oh! Cari saja, lagian _deadline_ dari operasi ini _nggak_ cepat kok." Ujar Kazuya menenangkannya.

"Be-Begitukah? Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku usahakan secepatnya, biar bisa selesai sebelum balik lagi ke Jepang."

Ketika Kazuya dan Benio sedang berasyik-masyuk mengecek laporan keberadaan kantung-kantung imigran asing, tiba-tiba dari pintu masuk dek kapal militer mereka, muncul sejumlah kelasi bawah dengan label negara asalnya—Jepang—yang dibawa paksa oleh beberapa orang berpakaian militer. Lalu satu dari mereka—seorang lelaki berusia paruh baya yang mengenakan atribut militer Angkatan Laut—berjalan lebih cepat ke dek mereka dengan ekspresi yang asing.

Kazuya—yang notabene orang cukup penting di Angkatan Laut Jepang—lalu turun dari posisi pewenya dan memblok jalur ke dek kapalnya seraya bertanya dengan wajah gahar, " _Maaf, Anda tak mempunyai izin kemari. Mohon tunjukkan surat tugasmu apabila ada, Tuan._ "

" _... Kebetulan sekali._ "

" _Apa?_ "

" _Aku punya keperluan sama kamu, Tuan Tachikawa._ "

Lalu para pengawal sang Laksamana—kelihatannya, dari atribut jabatan yang jauh lebih banyak dari Ağaoğlu—tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya dan seketika memborgol ketat Tachikawa. Kazuya seketika memberontak—mempertanyakan alasan mereka memborgol dirinya, di depan publik pula—ketika sang Laksamana Angkatan Militer milik Turki menunjukkan sepucuk suratnya. Kazuya sedikit-sedikit membaca surat itu—ayolah, apa sih keperluan mereka memborgol dirinya?!

Sang Laksamana lalu memperjelas tujuannya, " _Anda kami tahan karena dugaan spionase. Ikut kami, Tuan Tachikawa~._ "

 _...?!_

 _Bagaimana bisa...?_

Kazuya tentu saja syok bukan kepalang.

Ah, lebih tepatnya—bagaimana penyamaran dirinya bisa ketahuan secepat ini...?!

" _Tu-Tunggu! Anda salah paham—._ " Disertai usahanya melepaskan diri dari gerombolan tentara Turki; lihat saja, kedua tangannya berguncang hendak meloloskan diri dari borgol dingin lagi keras milik salah satu dari para pengawal sang Laksamana.

" _Kami akan dengar nyanyianmu di sel nanti, oke?_ "

 _... Sial! Siapa sih yang tega membocorkan informasi tentangku...?!_

 **[xXx]**

 **[Tokyo, pagi harinya di saat yang sama dengan penangkapan Tachikawa]**

TRAK!

"Skakmat." Lalu ditambah dengan satu seringaian manis.

Di depannya, seorang remaja perempuan tampak cemberut dan menumpukkan dagunya di atas meja; meratapi dirinya yang entah berapa kali sudah kalah di depan pria _babyface_ tersebut. Lihat, bidak prajurit lawan malah memblok satu-satunya jalur pelarian Sang Raja miliknya setelah sang Ratunya sukses dieliminasi dari papan berbelang tersebut. Sembari bangkit untuk membereskan kembali bidak-bidaknya, sang lawannya lalu tersenyum, "Hahahaha, maaf, aku suka _nggak_ memberi belas kasihan kalau main catur, Emma- _chan_."

"Bilang saja kalau kamu suka menyiksa lawanmu dalam main catur begini, Jitsui- _chan_." Emma—si remaja perempuan—menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Ah? Begitukah?"

"Iya."—lalu Emma memainkan bidak Raja malangnya.

Mau tak mau Jitsui tersenyum miris. Anak perempuan asuhan Amari—si kolega loliconnya—memang tak terlalu menyukai permainan yang sangat menguras strategi dan perencanaan yang matang seperti catur, berkebalikan dengan dirinya. Memutuskan untuk tak mau menyakiti hati perempuan cantik ini, lalu Jitsui memilih memasukkan semua bidaknya ke dalam kolong papan berbelangnya, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau aku bercerita padamu? Aku kebetulan punya satu cerita yang mungkin bisa membantumu berhasrat kembali melanjutkan tulisanmu dalam _R's Fall of Agency_."

PSSSH.

Emma langsung bangkit sepenuhnya; ia bahkan menunduk ke bawah ketika mendengar beberapa kata terakhirnya.

 _R's Fall of Agency_.

Sebuah novel fiksi bernuansa misteri sekaligus petualangan; yang sekarang menjadi tren karena gaya bahasanya yang lugas dan mengundang decak kagum para pecinta teka-teki dalam tulisan tersebut. Pengarangnya, Janet McLeisborough—yang tak lain adalah nama samarannya. Boleh jadi, seluruh isi ceritanya memang terinspirasi dari cerita-cerita yang dibawakan oleh teman baik ayah asuhnya—alias Jitsui. Sedikit banyak, ia merasa bersalah padanya karena membuatnya menjadi sumber dari seluruh tulisannya.

Salahkan saja profesi tersembunyinya—mata-mata—yang membuat anak perempuan ini tertarik untuk mengeksposnya demi kecantikan sebuah novel misterinya.

"Ta-Tapi kalau begini—."

"Tidak apa-apa, Emma- _chan_. Aku _nggak_ pernah mempermasalahkan kau yang sering menjadikanku sebagai sumber dari semangatmu menulis itu." Jitsui lalu menyengir pelan—tak lupa ia menyandarkan dagunya pada telapak tangan kanannya seraya menikmati setiap detik bersama remaja perempuan teman baiknya.

"Benarkah?"

Jitsui lalu menggangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya—yang tentu saja membuat naluri kepenulisan Emma semakin bergairah.

Lantas Emma sumringah membantunya; mengumpulkan kembali bidak-bidak dan mengembalikannya kepada si empu. Jari jemarinya dengan telaten menyusun bidak putih kesayangannya dan meletakkannya di sebelah wilayah bidak hitam—milik Jitsui—di dalam papannya. Bidak-bidak berkilauan itu lalu diselimuti satu sisi dari papan pelindungnya, dan dikunci dengan rapat; semuanya sudah selesai. Lelaki tampan ini lalu berdiri dan berbalik memunggunginya—hendak menyimpan papan catur pada salah satu laci konter kantinnya.

Tangan kurusnya yang menarik laci, lalu menyingkirkan sejumlah peralatan dapur yang berjejer di sana. Dan di antaranya, terselip sepucuk kertas kumal—yang sobek pada ujungnya, sehingga tampak bekas ujung yang bergerigi tak rata di bagian atasnya.

 _... Lebih baik aku tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Misi adalah misi._

Adalah suatu kelangkaan yang luar biasa ketika seorang Jitsui menghela napas sedikit berat; dan ia memang melakukannya. Hei, ingatkan dia bahwa misinya sudah dimulai, bahkan ketika sedang 'bermain' dengan Emma—blah, salah satu dari sedikit kesulitan di sini adalah melakukannya di depan anak asuh teman sesama rekan sejawatnya! Masih untung ember Amari—si ayah asuh Emma—belum dirobek dengan sadisnya, tetapi bagaimana dengan Emma sendiri?

Insting mata-matanya seolah menyalakan alarm peringatan; Emma yang berprofesi seorang penulis misteri, bisa menjadi batu sandungannya!

Bagaimana tidak?

Selama delapan tahun semenjak kepergian salah satu rekannya ke Shanghai, ia pernah beberapa kali berkenalan dengan sejumlah penulis kala menjalani tugas lainnya. Dan coba tebak—salah satu penulis kenalannya nyaris saja membongkar identitas aslinya kalau saja tidak dihalang-halangi oleh kawan baiknya. Apa yang ia ingat; sebuah observasi kelewat detailnya sang penulis, membuatnya mewaspadai keberadaan para penulis—khususnya, misteri.

Dan tak terkecuali kepada siapapun—bahkan Emma sendiri.

" Jitsui- _chan_?" Satu panggilan rupanya membuyarkan fantasi liarnya.

"Oh, Emma- _chan_. Sebentar."

Kedua telapak tangannya lalu merapikan isi lacinya, dan kemudian menutupnya dengan pelan. Salah satu jemarinya dengan lincah memainkan sobekan kertas yang terselip barusan, lalu dimasukkan ke saku celananya. Lalu ia berbalik badan; kini wajahnya dapat memandang sekali lagi, wajah sang tamunya. Jitsui lalu berkata selagi pinggangnya bersandar pada sebelah laci atas konternya, "Tetapi, kali ini, aku akan menyajikannya dalam bentuk yang berbeda."

"Oh, apakah itu?" Lalu disandarkannya dagu pada kedua tangan, dengan satu guratan penasaran.

"Aku akan mengajakmu bertualang."

"EH?!"

Ekspresi Emma yang kaget, lantas disambut satu cengiran kecil. Lalu kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati meja dimana Emma duduk terperangah kaget, dan membungkuk tepat di depannya—Emma. Sembari tangan kanan menyelimuti sisi kiri pipi Emma, Jitsui meneruskannya, "Sudah lebih dari dela—tidak, sepuluh tahun aku menemani setiap malammu dengan banyak cerita. Sekarang, kau tentunya takkan puas kalau hanya mendengar dari mulutku 'kan?"

Emma terpaku sejenak, dan kemudian menganga sejenak serta bertanya balik, "... Jitsui- _chan_ , bagaimana kau bisa tahu kemauanku...?!"

Satu tarikan senyum kembali menghiasinya, dan dijawab dengan nada mengejek, "Setiap penulis mempunyai hasrat untuk menjadi pelaku dari setiap kejadian yang terlibat dalam tinta dan karyanya. Tak terkecuali kau, Emma- _chan_. Bisa dibilang, Paman tahu seperti apa watak seorang penulis sejati dalam menciptakan kepingan karyanya."

"... Begitu? Baiklah kalau begitu." Emma—di luar dugaan—tersenyum polos.

"Oke. Hari ini kita bertualang saja. Sekedar informasi..." Jitsui lalu mengarahkan ibu jari kanannya ke jendela dan melanjutkannya, "... Nyawaku menjadi incaran beberapa orang berbahaya."

"... Hah? Kau bercanda—."

DOR.

"—hayolah, Emma- _chan_. Bangkitkan naluri ' _storyteller_ 'mu." Pungkas Jitsui menyengir ketika terdengar satu letupan peluru di dekatnya.

Dan telinga mereka kembali menangkap beberapa rentetan lepasan peluru, persis sangat dekat dengan gedung tempatnya berdiri, _sekarang_. Emma seketika merunduk—bersamaan dengan Jitsui—dan merangkak pelan. Lantas kepalanya menengok ke belakang, dan tampak Jitsui malah memperhatikan jendelanya—yang tentu saja membuat ubun-ubun Emma ingin meledak saking kesalnya. Emma lalu memekik pelan dan mengisyaratkannya untuk ikut, "Jitsui, sini!"

"O-Oh, akhirnya! Bimbing aku ya, Emma- _chan_." Tersenyum girang, lantas kedua kakinya ditekuk mengikuti instruksi remaja tersebut.

 _Jitsui-chan memang aneh...!_

"Kau! Bukannya panik, malah cengir-cengir aneh!" protes Emma selagi tangannya menggandeng tangan pria _babyface_ tersebut.

"Maaf, maaf. Kan, kau penulis. Cobalah rasakan hal seperti ini." Mulai deh, wangsitnya.

"Ta-Tapi _nggak_ segininya, tolonglah! Memangnya kau, apa?"

" _Nggak_ tahu, hahaha. Mungkin Yuuki-san tahu sesuatu."

"Waduh...! Yuuki- _san_ dimana?"

" _Nggak_ di sini. Dia keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis."

Kedua bola mata Emma berputar, acuh dengan jawaban tidak memuaskan macam itu—ayolah, gedung tempat mereka biasa bermain dan bercengkerama sedang ditembaki sekarang! Paman Amari—si ayah angkatnya—juga sedang dinas di luar Jepang. Paman Tazaki—yang biasa bermain sulap bersamanya—juga tak diketahui rimbanya. Paman Sakuma juga diutus bekerja di luar kota Jepang, sehingga otomatis yang tersisa hanya mereka berdua sendiri. Hayalah!

Lalu diremas gandengan itu—Jitsui bisa melihat betapa gugupnya Emma membimbing keluar gedung; mencoba menyelamatkan nyawanya masing-masing.

 _Andai saja tak berakhir kayak begini...!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _3rd floor, clear!_ "

" _All, go_!"

Sejam setelah suara dentuman peluru yang menyerang gedung tempat mereka bercengkerama tadi, sejumlah kompi Polisi Militer sudah mengepungnya. Bahkan langkah kaki yang bertepuk keras ini, sudah menjalar hingga lantai tiga. Mereka pun diperintahkan bubar, menginterupsi setiap ruang di dalam gedung. Memastikan tak adanya bekas mesiu dan suatu kasus yang mencuat dari seribu satu pintu tiada akhir di dalam gedung tersohor tersebut.

Hingga satu grup—terdiri dari tiga orang polisi militer—mengendap laksana tikus, menghampiri satu pintu paling pojok sebelah kanan koridornya; satu-satunya ruang yang belum mereka jelajah. Lalu prosedurnya pun dijalankan; mengetuk tiga kali, dan kemudian—tadah, membongkar paksa!

Berbekal beberapa kalimat pekikan untuk merespon—satu dari sekian prosedur untuk memastikan keadaan—lalu mereka mendobraknya masuk. Tetapi apa yang mereka saksikan di ruang itu...

... Bukan sembarang ruang.

Bukan pula kejadian yang berakhir _happy ending_.

Apa yang mereka lihat sekarang—.

-sebuah parade **berdarah**.

Cipratan darah mengucur dimana-mana—khususnya di lantai marmer yang dingin. Sesosok pria paruh baya rupanya tergeletak tak berdaya dengan sebilah pisau tertancap di satu sisi jauh darinya. Rambutnya beruban, wajah tuanya, serta model rambut yang disisir ke belakang—menyimpulkan bahwa jendernya adalah laki-laki. Kemeja putihnya juga ikut ternodai—bersamaan dengan _vest_ hitam serta jas abu-abunya. Kedua tangannya ikut ternodai—tidak ada sarung atau apapun padanya. Di sekitarnya pun tak ada tongkat besinya.

Ruang itu begitu berantakan

"... _Panggilan darurat! Kalian, minta satu tim ambulan datang!_ " Salah satu dari mereka, langsung bereaksi—diikuti dengan lenyapnya mereka.

Sang polisi militer satu-satunya di ruang berdarah itu, terperanjat kaget.

 _Bagaimana bisa... Seseorang tewas...? Beberapa dentuman peluru memang tampak menyasar tempat ini, tetapi... Ini lantai tiga, dimana bekas tembakannya tidak ada...!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Permainan telah dimulai."

Entah siapa yang memulainya. Bidaknya telah dijalankan, dan jalur mundur sudah diblokir sejak lama. Setelah beberapa minggu semenjak wartanya telah turun, semuanya menjadi jungkir balik. Kini, pandangannya menjadi gelap; tak ada yang bisa dipercaya. Seorang mata-mata bisa saja berbelok menjadi musuh dalam selimut—begitu pula dirinya.

Ketika suara tembakan peluru menerkam gedung tempatnya _bekerja_ ; lihatlah, mereka sudah tak sabar mencabik habis agensinya—dengan pelan-pelan.

Sekarang, sudah waktunya menjalankan bidak hitamnya.

Terutama si kuda hitam—tak hanya itu; dengan tangan iblisnya pun, sejuta kuda hitam bisa dimunculkannya sekejap.

Satu ulas senyum dingin dan penuh misteri, lalu mengembang saat melihat anak-anak tercintanya dikepung sejumlah serangan intel dari si lawan. Entah apa maksudnya—yang jelas, mereka ingin eksistensi grup pimpinannya lenyap bagai asap.

Kemudian jemari kanannya yang tangguh lagi dingin, lalu bergerak. Menelusuri setiap pion hitamnya, dan kemudian berakhir pada si kuda hitam. Pada posisi L-nya, di ujung sana terdapat sebuah pion putih berwujud seorang bishop. Di sisi lain, terdapat sangat sedikit pion miliknya—hanya ada Raja, Ratu, dua Kuda Hitam, satu Bishop, dan dua Pawn.

 _Ah, terdesak begini kadang merupakan suatu berkah._

"Waktunya melumat habis setiap bidak penting milik kau." Lalu si pemain bidak hitam, memulai siklus bertarungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[You cannot say to be co without to be cooo cooo! *wink wonk*]**

 **[Catatan (jika kalian kepo)]**

Jadiii, _timing_ di sini berbeda tergantung tempatnya.

 **Tokyo** – 7 jam lebih maju dari waktu **Berlin**. 6 jam lebih maju dari **Ankara** / **Istanbul**

 _Chapter_ lalu, TKP-nya sebagai berikut :

Markas besar Angkatan Darat Jerman, esok sorenya sekitar pukul 3 (jam **Berlin** )

Hutan di dekat kota Dresden, sekitar pukul 1 malam (jam **Berlin** )

Kafe di kota Ankara, antara pukul 11 hingga 1 siang (jam **Ankara** / **Istanbul** )


End file.
